Un Dernier Match : Un conte romantique en trois parties
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: A la fin de leur carrière Lycéenne, huit des plus grands joueurs de basket du Japon décident de franchir le pas. L'histoire du week-end suivant leur dernière Winter Cup, soulignant comment tous les membres de la génération des miracles ont trouvés l'amour (éventuellement).Kagakuro, Midotaka, Daisuki, MuraHimu. One sided Aokise, KagaHimu, Momoko. homo et hétérosexuel
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur original : the mythologist sur fanfiction . Net**

**couple : pleins, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y un couple principal parce que chacun a un temps équivalent. Kagakuro, Midotaka, Daisuki, MuraHimu. One sided Aokise, KagaHimu, Momoko. homo et hétérosexuel**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Un Dernier Match : Un conte romantique en trois parties**

**Chapitre 1 : La Soirée (l'instigatrice)**

C'était, Akashi le supposait, de ça faute. _ Probablement._ Après tout, s'il ne s'était pas cassé le bras en chutant lors de son cours d'équitation bis-hebdomadaire, Rakuzan aurait sans aucun doute été le champion pour sa troisième et dernière année ici. Si cela avait été le cas, aucun de ses amis ne seraient tombé aussi profondément dans la folie, n'aurait agi de manière si inappropriée, et n'aurait pris de décision hâtive de manière à rester ici de façon permanente.

(il supposait que cela était peu être un peu trop. Il avait supposé que que Taiga serait sans défense face à la détermination de Tetsuya, et il était intérieurement –_ très _ intérieurement – impressionné par le self-control de Daiki. Les autres méritaient tous une punition allant d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses jusqu'à un exil permanent, _spécialement _Atsushi et Shintarô.)

Toujours est il que cela c'était passé très différemment.

Tout avait commencé avec Momoi.

….

….

….

Satsuki savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas essayer d'annoncer quelque chose à Dai-chan quand il était en mode basket-ball. Donc, ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils ne soient retournés à l'hôtel plus tard cette nuit là, leur victoire sur Rakuzan complète et extraordinaire, qu'elle lui parla de sa résolution.

"Je vais le faire, Dai-chan."

"Quoi, m'acheter un teriyaki ? Ahh, merci. Du bœuf."

"Non-quoi ? Non. Dai-chan. Je vais lui dire."

"Satsuki tu doi être plus claire. Dire quoi à qui ? A propos de notre victoire, peut être ? Ton père ou mon père ?"

Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Satsuki avait tapé du pied, mais elle le faisait à l'instant. L'expression déroutée d'Aomine lui rappela pourquoi elle le faisait si rarement.

"Est ce que tu viens réellement de faire ça ? Satsuki, c'est vraiment trop mignon-"

"Je vais faire ma déclaration à Tetsu-kun. Après la fin du tournoi. J-Je ne vais plus attendre. Je ne vais pas reculer cette fois. Je vais vraiment le faire, Dai-chan." quand une demie-minute s'écoula et qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, Satsuki regarda son ami froidement. Bien que jamais, au grand jamais ne l'admettra, elle accordait de la valeur à sa participation plus que quiconque. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit déçu d'une chose venant d'elle. Donc, bien qu'elle ait formulée sa résolution, elle voulait toujours son approbation, si elle n'avait pas son support immédiat.

"A la fin du tournoi ? Quoi, tu veux dire son tour où le nôtre ? Ce n'est pas certain qu'on soit face à face dans les matchs de barrage, tu sais."

Satsuki soupira lentement, cherchant discrètement la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage. Le visage fermé de Dai-chan était une expérience rare et déplaisante, même pour elle. Qu'il l'adopte à cet instant fit manquer un battement à son cœur, même si ses mots étaient strictement professionnels. Ça au moins c'était compréhensible. Dai-chan n'aimait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre durant les tournois quand le basket devenait plus important que manger où même dormir. "A la fin de tout le tournoi, Dai-chan. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse affecter leur travail d'équipe – je ne suis pas ce genre de femme."

Aomine soupira et passa une main dans ces cheveux. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Satsu."

Satsuki sourit autant que pour son inconfort que la tendresse de ces mots. Tous autre chose était préférable à l'expression illisible de Dai-chan. "Je sais. Je voulais juste te le dire. On va obtenir notre diplôme bientôt, et je ne veux pas rater cette opportunité."

"Hmmm."

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une minute où deux, avant que Dai-chan ne la surprenne. "Tu le ferais quand même s'ils gagnent ?"

Satsuki hocha lentement la tête. "Oui, mes sentiments ne sont pas si superficiels, Dai-chan."

"Et si on gagne ?"

Elle rencontra son regard prudent avec un éclat malicieux dans le sien. "_Quand_ nous gagnerons, Dai-chan. Je devrais le réconforter, dans ce cas. Tu sais, _après que nous ayons gagné._"

"Haha, ouais. Mais...et s'il dit non ?"

Elle maintint son sourire, feignant une confiance en sois qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment. "Alors ce sera à toi de me réconforter."

Il supporta son regard pendant un long moment, les lumières tombantes cachant les profondeurs de ses expressions. Doucement, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire en coin égalant le sien. "Après qu'on ait gagné, hein ? Ouais. Je suppose qu'on verra ce qui va se passer dans ce cas." il leva son poing face à elle, signifiant ça promesse. Riant doucement, elle cogna son poing contre le sien. Demain, advienne que pourra, ce sera merveilleux.

….

….

….

**FELICITATION SHUTOKU !**

La bannière peinte à la main aux motifs criards pendait en dehors du salon de thé. À l'intérieur la scène n'en détonnait pas moins- Dans le restaurant à l'ancienne s'étaient serré les joueurs en troisième année des meilleures équipes de basket lycéen du japon, sous des degrés variables de joie et de sobriété. En tant que hôte et loueur du salon de thé, Akashi marchait entre eux avec un sourire polis sur son visage, et un air vaguement perplexe dans ses yeux. Il allait passer la majeure partie de la soirée à se demander depuis quand il avait acquis la moitié de tous ces amis, et à se remémorer avec douceur les jours heureux quand tous avaient encore peur de lui.

"Banzaaiii Shutoku, les Rois légendaires ! Que vos tirs ne ratent jamais et que votre règne ne s'achève pas !" Miyaji Kiyoshi, fervent supporteur de son ancienne équipe et homme bien avancé sur la voie de l'ivresse passa son bras autour du cou du capitaine de Shutoku, Takao Kazunari. Lui, tout comme ses anciens coéquipiers Kimura Shinsuke et Otsubo Taisuke, était venu pour les soutenir toute la durée du tournoi. Takao leva son verre contre le sien, et avec tes yeux légèrement trop brillants pour être insensible à l'émotion ou à l'alcool, le déposa avec dextérité avec le reste des anciens diplômés de Shutoku avant de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami, Midorima Shintarô. Il le trouva près de la sortie de la cuisine, la regardant avec envie puisqu'il était à ce moment piégé par l'as de Kaijô, Kise Ryôta.

"Bouuuh, Midorimachi ! Ne soit pas si pingre avec toi même ! C'est la plus grosse célébration de ta vie, et tu refuses un peu d'alcool ? Takaocchi, t'est pas d'accord avec moi ?"

"Hey, Kise. Laisse Shin-chan tranquille, quelqu'un doit rester responsable jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Qui d'autre pourra te porter jusqu'à chez toi quand tu auras trop bût ?" Takao ne put retenir son rire entendant les grommellements frustrés de Midorima. Il était plutôt rougissant, et il supposa que toute cette attention était un peu trop pour le shooting gard solitaire. Prenant pitié de lui, il attira Kise jusqu'au bol de punch un peu rehaussé et servit un nouveau verre pour tous les deux. Jetant un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Shin-chan n'allait nul par, il baissa la voix et parla du soupçon qu'il avait concernant Kise.

"Mais je parie que tu ne veux pas que ce soit Shin-chan qui te raccompagne chez toi, non ? Je pense que tu as ton regard sur un autre as..." il essaya de ne pas sembler menaçant. Il essaya réellement. Il _savait_ que Kise ne voulait pas de Shin-chan, il n'avait même pas besoin de son œil de faucon pour voir ça.

Mais Kise le prit tout de même de la mauvaise manière, même en étant un peu éméché. "Takaocchi ! Tu le sais bien pourtant ! Je ne ferai jamais d'avance ton homme ! De plus, tu as raison. Et ce soir c'est le grand soir, je vais tenter ma chance."

Le sourcil de Takao se redressa. "Ara ? Tu penses vraiment que ce soir est le meilleur soir ? Il doit être un peu énervé après sa défaite, même si Tôhô est arrivé jusqu'en finale..."

Kise secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner du bar, faisant un grand sourire à Midorima. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Takaocchi. Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de réconfort, et je suis justement la personne qui va aller lui offrir. Mais laisse-moi faire- tu dois t'occuper de ton propre as !" gloussant, il sautilla hors de la cuisine. Takao ne pu s'empêcher de rire en le voyant partir.

"Ce Kise. Il ne s'est pas du tout calmé- pas étonnant qu'il est refusé d'être capitaine. Maintenant il est partie pour rendre la soirée de quelqu'un plus excitante- Shin-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il lui avait fallu vingt secondes de trop pour se rendre compte de son inconfort. Non seulement il ne disait rien, mais il était toujours aussi rouge et semblait un peu trop s'en remettre au meuble de rangement dans son dos pour rester debout. Maintenant que Takao regardait d'un peu plus près, c'était presque comme si-

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

"Shin-chan ? Est que tu as bût un peu du punch ?"

Midorima inclina la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, ne voulant pas dire ni oui ni non. Puis il sourit, un sourire, petit, sans protection, et à faire fondre les cœurs, et il murmura. "On a gagné, Takao. On a_ gagné_"

Takao inspira un bon coup tandis que son cœur s'embrassait spontanément dans sa poitrine. Au diable Kise et son béguin pour le tank de tôhô, son Shin-chan était le plus mignon." Oui, Shin-chan. Et c'est grâce à toi. Et peut être le punch aussi, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Midorima fronça les sourcils, et s'était le froncement de sourcil d'un tout petit essayant d'impressionner. "Takao il n'y avait pas de punch inclus. Aussi bon qu'était son goût, ça n'aurait rien donné sur le terrain. Tu as fait bien plus. Tu as gagné avec moi, nanodayo. Ça te rend bien, bien meilleur que le punch." le rougissement de Midorima s'aggrava, et les soupçons de Takao furent confirmés. Shin-chan était ivre. Il disait aussi les choses les plus merveilleuses qu'il ne lui ait jamais dites, mais aussi euphorique que cela le faisait se sentir, il ne pouvait rien faire avant d'avoir déterminé à quel point Midorima était réellement ivre.

"Pas autant que toi, Shin-chan. Bien que je sois certain que tu sois meilleur que tout le punch du monde, neh ? Où des derniers quatre verres que tu as bu."

Le visage embrouillé de Midorima aurait pu faire fondre même le cœur de Kuroko. "Meilleur que le punch ? Vraiment ? Mais je n'ai pas bu quatre verres, nanodayo. Seulement trois. Puis Kise est arrivé, et je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il est le genre de personne que je veux éviter, avec ses scintillements et ses félicitations et son mépris pour les espaces personnels. J'ai envie de te parler par contre. Je suis content quand je te parle, nanodayo." son sourire s'élargit et il prouva la vérité de son affirmation avec l'étincelle dans son regard. "Je suis aussi heureux de jouer avec toi. Et de gagner avec toi. Takao on a gagné !"

Takao ne trouva pas de mot. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas encourager ça. Shin-chan était son meilleur ami et il ne méritait pas que l'on prenne avantage de lui comme cela. Quand il sera il peut plus sobre, il allait être mortifié, et Takao devra le tirer avec la charrette pendant un bon mois et – non rien de tout cela ne fonctionnait. Midorima lui sourirait trop librement, il était si heureux et relaxé et c'était tout ce que Takao pouvait faire pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui, si ce n'était que pour préserver la fierté de Shin-chan. Au moins ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ça avait l'air de devenir plutôt sauvage dans le salon de thé, et cela aurait été pire si Shin-chan avait décidé d'annoncer sa gratitude devant tout le _monde_.

"Es-tu heureux toi aussi, Takao ? tu avais l'air vraiment heureux tout à l'heure. J'ai bien aimé ça. Parfois tu n'as pas l'air content, même quand tu essayes. Quand tu portes ton faux sourire. Je n'aime pas ces moments, nanodayo. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux, et pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me le dire. Ça me rend mécontent aussi." La joie un peu bête de Midorima retombait rapidement, et Takao réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour prévenir cela. Shin-chan était _ ivre_. Il ne pouvait que laisser passer l'orage, et protéger son image auprès des autres.

"Shin-chan, ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est tout. Je promets que je suis heureux avec toi. Je m'amuse avec toi tous les jours." voilà. Sauvé. Sauvé sans trop en dire, non ?

Midorima s'illumina, et la boisson dans le verre de Takao trembla. Pourquoi était il tombé amoureux de cet homme parfait et impossible ?" Vraiment ? Tous les jours ? Même quand mes objets porte bonheurs son plus gros que toi ?"

Takao ricana. Comment pourrait il jamais oublier le jour où Oha Asa avait demandé une poupée à ceux qui suivaient son programme, et que la seule chose que Shin-chan avait pu trouver – même en ayant une petite sœur sous le même toi que lui – était une poupée gonflable ? "ce n'était pas plus gros que moi. Et le problème avec ne venait pas de la taille, Shin-chan. C'était plus parce que c'était un sex-toy. Et encore plus vue que tu l'avais gonflée au lieu de la garder dans la boîte."

Les ombres convergèrent sur le beau visage de Midorima et Takao jura intérieurement. "Mais ce n'est pas un problème, Shin-chan ! Je t'aime bien même avec – eh bien, peut être même à cause de tes objets-"

"Tout le monde à crus que j'étais un pervers, n'est ce pas."

"Non. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont tous pensé." étrange, oui. Pervers...pas tant que ça.

"Takao, je...je crois que je suis peut être bien un pervers. Nanodayo."

Takao devint soudainement parfaitement conscient de son inaptitude à bien diriger cette discussion. Midorima le regardait avec une expression si nerveuse, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que s'il avala rapidement le reste de sa boisson, il pourrait l'embrasser en prétendant être ivre. "Shin-chan, je suis pratiquement certain que tous les garçons de notre âge sont des pervers."

Midorima secoua vivement la tête, faisant glisser ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Il les réajusta hâtivement. "Non ! Pas comme moi. J'essaye de ne rien y faire, mais j'aime la mauvaise personne, Takao. Je veux tellement l'embrasser. Tout le temps. Ce n'est pas normal. Je suis anormal, nanodayo. Et si jamais j'en parlais à quelqu'un tout le monde me détesterait."

Toute la joie de Takao retomba au fond de son ventre. Shin-chan, durant ces trois dernières années n'avait jamais parler d'aimer quelqu'un, encore moi quelqu'un...de mal. S'il avait su qu'il aurait fallu un mélange suspect de rhum, vodka de triple sec et de coca cherry pour le faire parler, il aurait passé le restant de ses jours à éloigner Shin-chan de toute forme d'alcool. Ce n'était plus important maintenant, cependant. "Shin-chan, c'est un mensonge. Peu importe- peu importe de qui il s'agit, je ne te détesterais pas. Je ne te détesterais jamais. Je ne pourrais pas."

L'espoir dans les yeux verts embrumés de Midorima était presque de trop pour Takao. "Vraiment ? Tu ne me détesteras pas, nanodayo ? Tu le promets ?"

Takao fit un sourire tendre pour contrôle la moiteur inconfortable qui lui piquait les yeux. "Je te le promets Shin-chan. Jamais, jamais je ne te détesterais. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qui c'est si tu ne veux pas. Ça ne dépend que de toi."

"Takao."

"Oui ?"

"_Takao._"

Takao redressa un sourcil. "Oui, Shin-chan. De quoi s'agit il ?"

Midorima le regarda avec une expression peinée. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et couvrit promptement son visage avec ses mains. "C'est Takao. _Nodayo."_

Toute l'attention de Takao se concentra entre les doigts de Midorima. "C'est...C'est moi ?"

Sans un mot, Midorima acquiesça.

"Tu m'aimes ?"

Un autre hochement de tête.

"Tu veux m'embrasser ? Tout le temps ?"

Il finit par répondre, d'une voix calme et inquiète. "Ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît."

Après une longue, quoique fatigante, journée, le cerveau de Takao abandonna et s'éteignit. Il fut quelque peut conscient d'avoir bredouillé _je t'aime_, mais l'instant suivant fut principalement consacré à descendre tout l'alcool de son verre, à poser ce verre sur le comptoir, et a éloigné les mains de Shin-chan de son visage pour qu'alors il puisse attirer celui-ci, et-

"_Mmmm._"

Shin-chan ronronna presque avant que leur lèvres n'entrent en contact, et le son fit automatiquement s'entrouvrirent celles de Takao. De ce fait, leur premier baiser avait été beaucoup moins chaste que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, mais plus satisfaisant au final. Midorima se pencha sur lui, et de savoir qu'il embrassait son as, son Shin-chan, son amour secret depuis si longtemps, lui fit tourner la tête bien plus plaisamment que l'alcool ne le pourrait jamais. Très vite, il ni eut plus de place pour réfléchir, ou pour comparer, où même pour exulter. Il ne restait plus que la sensation de la bouche de Shin-chan contre la sienne, les mains agrippant son dos, les gémissements et les soupirs que Shin-chan était déjà trop parti pour ravaler.

Finalement, cependant, la clameur provenant de la fête devenait trop forte pour être ignorée. Et bien qu'ils aient volé quinze précieuses minutes seuls dans la cuisine, des gens allaient forcément passer par cette porte d'une minute à l'autre maintenant, et Takao n'était pas d'humeur à être distrait. Il s'éloigna de Shin-chan, plantant quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou avant de se séparer complètement.

"Shin-chan, on devrait te trouver un verre d'eau... et peut être qu'on devrait reprendre ça ailleurs, non ?"

Midorima hocha lentement la tête, ses pupilles ronde et sombre. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur les côtes de Takao, et cela le fit frissonner. "C'est fortuit que nous partagions une chambre d'hôtel, nanodayo."

"Hyaaaa Shin-chan, je t'aime tellement !"

….

….

….

Ces deux la était heureusement inconscient de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte de la cuisine.

"Atsushi, s'il te plais pousse toi."

"Nuh-uh."

"Atsushi, je dois remplir les pots à thé."

"Nuh-uh."

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent, et le danger était imminent. "Atsushi, ce n'est pas une demande. Je doit aller dans la cuisine, et je ne permettrais pas qu'on me le refuse."

Murasakibara retira la sucette de sa bouche, faisant un pop raisonnant dans son geste. "Akachin. Pas maintenant. Fait moi confiance. On a tous attendu trop longtemps pour ça."

"De quoi est ce que tu _parles _?"

"Bon, peut être pas toi. Mais crois-moi. Tout le monde voulait que ça arrive."

"Je ne sais même pas-"

"Akachin tu ne peux pas me faire fléchir avec tes yeux. Arrête d'essayer s'il te plais."

"ATSUSHI-"

….

….

….

Kise sifflotait tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine, se sentant plutôt bien pour un homme dont la carrière de basket lycéen venait de se terminer un jour plus tôt. Cela était largement dû à son habileté pour compartimenter. Promouvoir à la fois sa carrière de modèle et de joueur de basket lui avait appris à gérer une seule chose à la fois, et comment réarranger ses priorités. Cette nuit, il n'en avait qu'une : Aomine Daiki.

Ça avait une route longue et difficile depuis que Kuroko et Kagami avaient enfoncé un peu de bon sens en lui. Et au final ça en valait vraiment le coup. Avoir le vrai Aomine de retour n'avait pas de prix, même si ça voulait dire avoir un Aomine qui ne remarquait rien d'autre que le basket-ball, et par conséquent ignorait les avances de Kise. Pour tout autre personne ça aurait été horriblement gênant, la façon dont il avait tenté sa chance, encore et encore uniquement pour être ignoré. Toujours était il que, ce soir était le grand soir, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui. Ils étaient tous présent, ensembles, ivre. Son opportunité était maintenant, et il allait la saisir.

Toutefois, il devait d'abord _trouver_ Aomine. Ça aurait été plus aisé si le salon de thé n'était pas à ce moment rempli de mâles tapageurs. En toute autre occasion ça aurait été un événement à faire bouillir le sang de Kise – la tension était forte, la boisson coulait, il y avait de la testostérone _ partout_. A ce moment, il avait quelques problèmes pour retrouver quelqu'un qui se tenait une bonne tête au dessus des autres dans littéralement toute autre situation dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé. Il fit un pas de côté pour éviter un Kimura-san quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

"Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu-"

"Ahh, salut, Kise-kun. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi vif." le visage souriant de Himuro Tatsuya était un contraste intéressant avec toute la pagaille autour d'eux. Lui, comme tout les autres diplômés de Shutoku, avait assisté à la winter cup à la différence qu'il supportait Yôsen. S'il avait également demandé à Alexandra Garcia d'enregistrer les matchs de Seirin, il n'en disait rien. Kise rendit son sourire au beau jeune homme, sentant une familiarité inattendue avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que peu de fois auparavant, bien qu'il en sache beaucoup sur cet homme. Il était l'ami d'enfance de Kagamicchi, et à en jugé par les anneaux qu'ils avaient longtemps portés autour du cou, peut être quelque chose de plus.

"Bonsoir Himurocchi ! Est-ce que tu t'amuses ?" un regard rapide de chaque côté lui assura que Himuro, avant leur collision, était seul. Kise avança sur une intuition. "Où est Kagamicchi ? J'aurais cru qu'il serait là, avec toi ?"

Le sourire d'Himuro était toujours doux, mais il y avait un air nostalgique dans son regard qui n'échappa pas à Kise. Toujours et il qu'il disparut en un instant, quand Himuro jeta un coup d'œil à quelque chose derrière lui et que son sourire se fit plus joyeux. Kise regarda discrètement par dessus son épaule, pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la large silhouette de Murasakibara qui bloquait l'entrée de la cuisine. _Intéressant._

"Il me semble que Taiga et Kuroko-kun devaient discuter de quelque chose- je ne sais pas par où ils sont partis, mais apparemment c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Je n'ai pas bien vu Kuroko-kun," là Himuro haussa les épaules, faisant un jeu de son incapacité à bien voir les mouvements de Kuroko," mais Taiga semblait plus que silencieux. Bien qu'on doive s'attendre un peu à ça avec leur défaite de plus tôt aujourd'hui."

Kise hocha la tête, son exubérance momentanément calmée. Seirin avait souffert d'une défaite déchirante contre Tôhô plutôt dans la journée, et bien que Kise soit content que l'équipe d'Aomine arrive en finale, il était également déçu pour ses amis. Mais il les avait revus au dîner, et bien qu'ils aient été silencieux tous les deux, aucun n'était significativement contrarié. Peut être que l'alcool avait renforcé leur peine...où peut être que c'était quelque chose d'autre complètement.

Kise avait assimilé juste suffisamment pour mettre en voix ses soupçons. "Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se séparer, hum..." il s'arrêta quand il remarqua l'ombre dans les yeux d'Himuro. Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied. Au moins il avait prouvé une de ses intuitions – Himuro avait des sentiments pour Kagami- ou dû moins, il en avait eu.

"C'est une probabilité. Je ne suis pas certains des sentiments ni même des intentions de Kuroko, mais à en jugé par la réaction de Taiga je ne peux pas écarter cette possibilité."

"Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ?" la question glissa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son inconvenance, et comment cela pouvait blesser Himuro. Il releva les yeux sur lui, surprit. Puis il jeta un œil vers Murasakibara – actuellement en train de se disputer avec un Akashi qui montait en colère – et il haussa les épaules. Puis il répondit à Kise avec une franchise surprenante.

"Chaque jour et différent, Kise-kun. J'ai toujours été résigné, même avant qu'il ne rencontre Kuroko-kun. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De plus, j'apprécie Kuroko-kun, et je sais qu'il sera une bonne chose pour Taiga."

Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent, et pour la première fois de la soirée, il en oublia Aomine. "Alors...c'est officiel ? Ils sont ensemble ? Je croyait-"

Himuro secoua la tête, ses mèches passant devant son œil. "Non. Pas encore. Je me prépare seulement à la possibilité qu'ils le soient. Je ne sais même pas si Taiga à vraiment des sentiments pour lui ou non, et de même pour Kuroko-kun. Je suspecte simplement que c'est le cas."

Kise hocha lentement la tête, son esprit sautant la la conclusion logique suivante. "Et pour Murasakibaracchi ?"

La couleur qui s'étala sur les joues pâles d'Himuro n'était pas assez subtile pour être caché par la lumière tamisée du salon de thé. "Hein ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a rien à voir avec Taiga et Kuro-"

Kise fit un large sourire. "Non, mais il a tout à voir avec toi." il secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas de la patience de Murasakibara. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Où était tu tellement accaparer par Kagamicchi ?" quand Himuro ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder le sol, Kise réalisa son erreur. "Oh. Donc tu ne savais pas. Ce n'est...excuse-moi si j'en demande trop, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose dans ce cas ? C'est difficile à croire quand le simple fait de le mentionner peut te faire rougir comme ça, et que le fait de le voir te fait sourire."

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Kise-kun. Je ne peut rien lui promettre alors que je suis encore déchiré comme ça. Et il est un homme qui mérite le meilleur. Je ne jouerai pas avec lui-"

"Et donc tu es un homme qui joue avec les sentiments des gens ? Je doute fort de ça, Himurocchi, je pense que tu es exactement l'opposé-"

"Je vais le blesser. J'ai blessé Taiga et j'ai toujours quelques sentiments pour lui, et je ne laisserais pas Atsushi être blessé-"

Kise aurait levé les mains en l'air s'il ne tenait pas un verre. "Tu crois qu'il n'est pas déjà blessé ? Écoute, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que tu peux l'être, mais même moi je peux voir que la situation entre vous deux est douloureuse. De plus, quelquefois tu dois faire le premier pas si tu veux allé de l'avant , tu sais ? Ce n'est pas toujours l'inverse."

Himuro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. De telles pensées l'avaient hanté de plus en plus durant les derniers mois, et son attirance physique pour Atsushi ne faisait que renforcé les dire de Kise.

"En tout cas, tu devrais probablement parler avec Murasakibaracchi de tout ça, Himurocchi. Laisse le décider de ce qui va le blesser ou non. C'est un adulte, même s'il agit comme s'il n'en était pas un."

Himuro bu une gorgée de sa bière, et hocha finalement la tête pour acquiescer. "Peut être que tu as raison, Kise-kun – du moins en ce qui concerne Atsushi. On verra pour le reste. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller le sauver. Il semblerait qu'Akashi-san perde patience."

Kise pâlit. Bien que depuis longtemps Akashi était redevenu plus calme, moins psychotique, il y avait toujours des moments où le démon émergeait. Il souhaita bonne chance à Himuro, avant de faire lentement son chemin jusqu'à la sale Est, où plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Seirin – Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda – venaient de connecter un iPod à une paire d'enceintes externes, et qu'une danse impromptu venait de commencer. Très vite, les membres des autres équipes et leurs diplômés vinrent les rejoindre.

Ce fut par pure chance qu'il parvint à remarquer l'ombre sombre qui se tenait appuyée contre un mur encore plus sombre. Aomine semblait enclin à ignorer les festivités, bien qu'il n'ait une bouteille de bière dans les mains. Le cœur de Kise bondit dans sa poitrine, et voyant que personne du groupe qui riait et dansait ne lui prêtait attention, il s'avança vers Aomine.

Il ne releva pas les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait, mais Kise s'était attendu à cela. Tôhô n'avait perdu que de trois points en finale – le temps d'un tir final de Midorima – et il était normal qu'Aomine le prenne le plus mal. Toujours et il que c'était pour cela qu'il était présent, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ? "Oi, Aominecchi ! Pourquoi es-tu tout seul dans ton coin ? Tu ne veut pas te joindre à la fête ?"

Aomine releva les yeux, et fit un petit sourire contrit à Kise. "Yo, Kise. Je fais juste une petite pause. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va danser." il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe grandissant de danseur, et siffla. "Eh ben t'a vu ça. Ces diplômés de Seirin savent comment _bouger_." les mouvements auxquels il se referait- accomplis par Hyûga Junpei, Aida Riko et Kiyoshi Teppei – auraient tout aussi pu facilement commencer dans une chambre à coucher, aussi longtemps que quelqu'un était préparé à faire cela de façon horizontale.

Kise fit un pas devant Aomine avec toute la grâce d'un modèle sur un podium. Il savait comment être beau, comment se présenter sous les lumières les plus flatteuses, et comment tiré du miel de l'abeille la plus violente. Aomine serait sien, ou son nom n'était pas Kise Ryôta. "Alors allons-y, Aomine. Viens danser." sa voix descendit pour se faire persuasive, et il se pencha plus près pour ne pas avoir à crier pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique. "Oublie ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Bougeons un peu. Tu sais que ça va te plaire..."

Aomine secoua la tête, restant silencieux. Il tira sur sa bière, mais quand il rabaissa la bouteille, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. La bouche de Kise tiqua, mais il ne prendrait pas un demi rejet. Il s'approcha encore, passant le bout de ses doigts sur le bras d'Aomine tandis qu'il parlait.

"Aller Daiki. Viens avec moi. Je vais te remonter le moral sur _toute_ la ligne. Passe donc l'éponge, non ? Je vais te montrer comment je bouge bien. Et peut être...que je pourrais te montre comment je veux que _tu_ bouges." voilà. Il avait finalement l'attention d'Aomine, bien que l'expression sur son visage soit étonnamment stoïque. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement à quoi Aomine réagissait – l'utilisation de son prénom ? Ou la promesse de séduction ? Kise remarqua la manière avec laquelle les yeux d'Aomine se baissèrent sur ses lèvres quand il les entrouvrit et il prit une décision. Il allait l'embrasser. Puis il ferait un pas en arrière pour voir si Aomine était toujours aussi indécis...

"Je suis désolé Kise. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux."

Kise se figea, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Aomine. Ses yeux fuyaient cette passion passagère mais il n'y avait plus une seule once d'hésitation dans son regard. Son expression sévère, illisible était de retour, bien qu'il y ait également un petit soupçon de compassion ici, également. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Aomine ne le laissa pas parler.

"Ça ne vient pas de toi. Tu le sais. Peut être que si les choses étaient différentes je serais plus ouvert. Mais telle qu'elles le sont, je ne peu pas. Je suis désolé."

Kise se redressa et lutta contre le besoin de grincer des dents. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa paire d'yeux de chiot sur Aomine dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis. "Donc ce n'est pas parce que...je suis un homme ? C'est à cause de la finale ?"

Aomine se renfrogna."Non. Pourquoi ça aurait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le basket ? Et à propos de toi... je veux dire, un peut, mais c'est quelque chose dont je peux faire abstraction. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne peux pas faire abstraction de ça."

Sachant qu'il creusait sa propre tombe, Kise continua dans sa poursuite de savoir. "Et cette personne ne veut pas de toi ?"

Il y eut soudainement plus de peine dans les yeux d'Aomine qu'il n'en ait jamais vu. Quand il avait surpassé tout le monde au collège il y avait eu du vide et du désespoir, mais pas de la peine. Ce regard en était tellement empli que cela fit se tordre le cœur de Kise dans sa poitrine. "Non."

"Alors prend moi à la place." les mots tombèrent sans retenue de ses lèvres, mais ils étaient honnêtes. Kise le voulait suffisamment pour s'offrir en remplacement, même s'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce qu'il voulait réellement en retour. Il voulait juste être avec lui, au moins une fois, plus que ce dont il avait espéré.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça Kise. Vous deux signifiez tellement pour moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça." il se tourna pour partir, posant une main sur l'épaule de Kise alors qu'il le dépassait. S'était gratifiant de penser qu'il ne s'était pas offensé, et encore plus qu'il lui accorde autant de valeur. Mais, il y avait toujours que Kise devait savoir.

"Est-ce que c'est Kurokocchi ?"

Aomine se retourna pour lui faire face, ses sourcils remontés en interrogation. "Tetsu ? Ha, pas moyen. C'est plutôt évident ce qui va arriver ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kise. je...je suppose que je devrai te le dire si quoi que ce soit arrivait."

"Ouais. Parce que si ça n'arrive jamais, je reviendrai pour toi !" Kise fit un clin d'œil et un sourire rayonnant, le sourire qui lui avait apporté la célébrité à travers toutes les femmes du pays. Aomine lui rendit son sourire, mais c'était un sourire attentionné. Il n'avait pas été trompé.

Toujours était il qu'il était parti et qu'il n'y avait rien que Kise puisse y faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers la piste de danse improvisée, mais il semblait que personne n'ait remarqué leur altercation. Toute l'attention était dirigée sur le trio de Seirin qui ne se cachait plus- Hyûga et Aida étaient maintenant en train de s'embrasser et aucun des deux ne semblaient gêner pas ni par les lèvres de Kiyoshi dans le cou d'Aida, ni par ses mains qui agrippaient les fesses de Hyûga. Remercions dieux pour ça – au moins il pouvait garder un semblant de fierté. Pas que sa fierté soit une chose importante, ici. Il devait rassembler son courage, et ravaler les larmes qui ne coulaient peut être pas sur son visage.

Il était temps d'y aller. Il ne pouvait pas rester et risquer que quelqu'un le voie comme ça. Bien sûr, il avait tendance à pleurer pour la moindre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un vienne le réconforter. La seule personne à qui il voulait parler et qui pourrait peur être le réconforter se trouvait à des kilomètres, ayant été incapable de venir pour encourager son ancienne équipe. Même ainsi...peut être qu'il allait téléphoner à Kasamatsu-senpai. Ouais, il avait toujours été capable de le remettre sur la bonne voie...

….

….

….

Satsuki fit un léger sourire à Furihata alors qu'il lui faisait signe, montrant ce qui semblait être une paire de basket. Danser rendrait la soirée mémorable, elle le savait, mais pour l'instant elle était une femme en mission et on ne pouvait plus se voir refuser quelque chose. Elle avait perdu Tetsu-kun dans la foule seulement quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle savait que si elle ne le retrouvait pas vite ça pourrait lui prendre toute la nuit. Donc, emplit de façon adéquate avec du courage liquide, elle en fit son affaire de le trouver maintenant, que vienne l'enfer où une vague géante.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle principale du salon de thé, ayant prévu de commencer ses recherche par la cuisine. En voyant Mu-kun, Akashi-kun et Himuro-san en pleine conversation (agitée) juste devant elle, elle révisa rapidement son plan. Peu importe de quoi ces trois-là discutait (avec leurs voix qui s'élevaient de plus en plus), elle ne voulait pas y être mêlée. Elle espérait seulement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait – Si Akashi refusait la relation potentielle entre Himuro et Murasakibara, Mu-kun se morfondrait pendant des années.

Elle retourna son regard vers la pièce principale, mais se sentit découragée quand elle ne vit ni Tetsu-kun ni Kagamin. Bien qu'il y ait encore une chance que les deux étoiles de Seirin ne soient pas ensemble, elle douta de cela. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant, tout comme Tetsu-kun et Dai-chan l'avaient été au collège, et cette nuit plus que n'importe quelle autre ils devaient être ensembles à accepté les félicitations et les sympathies, repassant des souvenirs en revus avec leurs amis (et d'autres moins amis) et à se soutenir l'un et l'autre. D'une certaine façon, s'était inspirant de voir une amitié comme la leur. Ça rivalisait avec ce qu'elle et Dai-chan avait et-

"_Ouf_."

Satsuki grinça quand elle percuta un véritable mur humain de chair. Elle se retourna rapidement, s'inclinant en excuse en même temps. L'excuse fut acceptée avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, et quelque part, elle savait que Mitobe Rinnosuke lui demandait si elle allait bien. Elle répondit vivement que tout allait pour le mieux, allant jusqu'à demander s'il avait vu ses anciens coéquipiers récemment ? Il fit un nouveau sourire, et désigna la sortie vers l'extérieur, et encore une fois, elle sut qu'il lui indiquait la ruelle adjacente. Elle s'inclina une autre fois en remerciement, et puis elle disparu.

Il faisait plus froid à l'extérieur que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle frotta ses coudes après avoir croisé les bras, puis ses biceps vivement. Avec un peu de chance elle devrait être capable de convaincre Tetsu-kun de revenir à l'intérieur, où elle ne se sentirait qu'a moitié sobre, et où montré son décolleté serait socialement acceptable.

"_Tetsuya._"

Satsuki sentit quelque chose de profond vibrer dans son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Kagamin parler sur ce ton – si suave, profond et... elle frissonna, incapable de mettre des mots sur cette sensation. Cela l'empêcha de marché simplement dans la ruelle en revanche et donc elle décida de simplement jeté un coup d'œil.

_Oh seigneur-_

….

….

….

Kuroko Tetsuya était très mécontent. Non seulement Seirin avait perdu face à Tôhô durant le premier match des demi-finales, (cinq points, cinq, tout petit mais au combien important, points que même Kagami-kun et moi n'avons pu rattraper.) mais il avait en plus été forcé de passer le restant de la journée en compagnie d'idiot, de coéquipier maladroit et de crétins finis.

A ce moment là, Kagami-kun incarnait les trois.

"Banzaiii Shutoku, les Rois légendaires !" Kuroko regarda à peine l'idiot (enivrer) à côté de lui, dont il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait joué pour Shutoku quand il était en première année de lycée. C'était Miyaji, c'est ça ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était juste un crétin de plus dans une collection d'imbéciles et même parmi eux Kagami-kun et un-

La main de Kuroko trembla, faisant déborder l'alcool par les bords de son gobelet. À en juger par le soudain flou avec lequel il voyait les gens, les objets et les murs, son seul verre avait été un de trop. À en juger par la rage s'insinua en lui par contre, il en avait eu juste suffisamment. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne buvait pas trop pour que ce ne soit pas suspect, ça sera parfait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit cette nuit, spécialement puisque le seul homme à qui il aurait daigné parler était occuper à parler avec _quelqu'un d'autre_.

Kuroko s'appuya encore plus contre le mur tandis que ses anciens coéquipiers, Mitobe-senpai et Koganei-senpai, le dépassèrent hâtivement. Koganei-senpai portait un abat-jour retourné sur la tête et son pantalon semblait être à l'envers. Koganei-senpai, comme Kagami-kun, était un idiot complet et total.

Kuroko soupira. Il devait sortir de cette déprime ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement détester tout le monde juste parce que Seirin avait perdu. Ce serait renier tout le travail que l'équipe entière avait mis en œuvre et le sang, la sueur et les larmes que ça leur avait coûté pour arrivé si loin.

_Non, mais c'est parfaitement approprié d'être en colère contre Kagami-kun pour ses choix de vie stupides !_

Comme s'il voulait lui même s'exaspérer davantage contre le jeune homme, les yeux de Kuroko dérivèrent là où _il _ était – à discuter joyeusement avec son _meilleur ami_, Himuro Tatsuya. Ils avaient tous deux l'air détendu et heureux et ça lui retourna l'estomac. Kuroko but encore, vidant son gobelet. Trop c'en était trop. Il n'allait plus supporter cela bien longtemps. Et alors quoi si Kagami-kun ne voyait plus Himuro-san que quelques fois par an ? Kagami-kun et lui avaient une affaire à régler et elle allait être réglée cette nuit.

Utilisant sa misdirection pour se faire un chemin (un peu bancale) dans la foule, Kuroko alla jusqu'au coude de Kagami-kun. C'était à cause de toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble que Kagami ne fut même pas effrayé par l'apparition soudaine de Kuroko. Il baissa simplement les yeux, fonça les sourcils, bougea un petit peut pour que Kuroko et Himuro puissent se voir clairement.

"Ahh, Hey, Kuroko. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Kuroko ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il s'inclina faiblement face à Himuro pour le saluer, essayant durement de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était beau gosse, et combien ses chances à lui étaient petites en comparaison. Puis il donna un coup dans le dos de Kagami, prenant soin de garder son visage impassible et le reste de son corps parfaitement immobile.

Pour son mérite, Kagami-kun ne tomba pas en avant, ne grimaça, ni ne cria pas. Si son œil gauche tiqua, cela passa probablement inaperçu dans la lumière tamisée du salon de thé. "Oh ouais, j'ai oublié que je devais aller voir les senpais- désolé, Tatsu-nii, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'acc ?"

Himuro agita la main pour dire au revoir, et tout ce que Kuroko remarqua fut le regret dans son expression. Stupide, beau gosse de Shooting guard – ils avaient tous une si haute opinion d'eux-même, et passait bien trop de temps avec _son Power Forward-_

Le train de pensée de Kuroko se réaligna brusquement quand il sentir la main de Kagami prendre la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour que Kagami ne voit pas le rougissement qui se rependit sur ses pommettes, mais Kagami se dirigea directement vers la sortie, ne regardant pas ailleurs que sa destination. La grimace de Kuroko faiblit tandis qu'il sentait sa colère fondre dans la chaleur de la paume de Kagami. _Stupide tigre, stupides mains chaudes, stupides papillons dans mon ventre_. Ce ne fut pas avant que Kagami ne l'ait attiré à l'extérieur du salon de thé et dans la ruelle adjacente qu'il lui lâcha la main. À cela, la grimace de Kuroko devint un regard noir, et sa colère retrouva sa place. Il portait son indignation autour de lui comme une cape, et l'utilisa pour se protéger quand Kagami se tourna, aussi clairement énervé que lui.

"Ça a intérêt à être important, Kuroko. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais la chance de voir Tatsuya."

Les joues de Kuroko se gonflèrent comme celles d'un enfant, et il n'en avait rien à faire. "On doit parler Kagami-kun. C'est _important._"

"Et ça ne peut pas attendre une petite nuit ? Sérieusement Kuroko, dès fois je ne te comprends pas."

Kuroko se renfrogna, mais ses joues se dégonflèrent. "Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Notre équilibre est limite depuis des semaines, et j'ai laissé passer uniquement parce que ça n'affectait pas notre jeux d'équipe, mais maintenant que le tournoi est terminé, on doit en parler."

Les sourcils bien distincts de Kagami s'élevèrent jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux. "On doit parler de _ça _ce soir ? Aller, Kuroko, vis un peu ! Je serais encore là demain, non ?"

Kuroko lui lança un regard meurtrier, et marmonna dans sa barbe, "N'est-ce pas là tout le problème, Bakagami ?"

"Je t'ai entendu. Et non ce n'est pas un problème, c'est mon choix-"

"Ce n'est pas le bon choix ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour des raisons si infantiles-"

"Elles ne sont pas infantiles, Kuroko, c'est juste que tu ne les accepte pas-"

"Bien sûr que je ne vais pas les accepter !"

"Ah bon, pourquoi pas ?!"

"Parce que ça me met en colère !"

Kagami le fixa, surprit par l'explosion passionnée de Kuroko. Kuroko sentait son souffle lui revenir en court halètement, lui aussi légèrement surprit. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'alcool était si efficace pour libérer ses émotions. Il se devra d'être prudent à l'avenir, mais pas pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que regretter que Kagami avait choisi de ne pas boire.

Kagami regarda le sol, se frottant la nuque. "Pourquoi ça te met en colère, Kuroko ?"

Kuroko soupira de façon colérique, mais sa rage s'atténua face au ton calme et fatigué de Kagami. Peu importe combien il était en colère contre son partenaire, il ne voudrait jamais lui faire du mal. "Parce que c'est du gâchis si tu restes ici. Tu as la chance de pouvoir retourner en Amérique et de pouvoir jouer dans l'une des meilleures équipes universitaires de la nation ! Combien de personnes penses-tu qu'ils recrutent venant du Japon, hein ? Même Aomine n'a pas eu cette attention ! Le Japon n'a pas ce genre d'opportunité. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux _rester_."

Kagami le regarda, pendant un instant si transperçant que Kuroko fut presque forcé de détourner le regard. Puis il tourna son regard vers le sol et sourit tristement. "Je suppose que tu ne peut pas. Mais ça ne dépend pas de toi Kuroko. Je veux rester. Il y a plus pour moi ici que ce que tu crois."

Quelque chose dans son intonation prévint Kuroko de ne pas insister sur la question, mais son manque de patience et de sobriété l'incita à ignorer cela. "Comme quoi ? Tu vas simplement passer pro ? Tu m'as parlé de vouloir aller à l'université, tu en as même regardé quelques unes avec moi. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas simplement pas allé à l'université en Amérique ?"

"Est ce que tout dépend du basket-ball avec toi ? Peut être qu'il y a une bonne raison de rester qui n'est pas le basket. Est ce que tu as réfléchi à ça ?"

Kuroko fixa le jeune homme devant lui avec des yeux ronds. "C'est impossible," annonça il platement. Et c'était le cas. Il n'y avait simplement pas moyen que Kagami-kun prenne une décision majeure dans sa vie sans la baser sur l'un des aspects les plus importants de sa vie. "Je ne te crois pas."

Kagami sera les dents et il sembla qu'il aurait bien frappé Kuroko un cou sur la tête."Eh bien, c'est vrai, alors tu dois te faire une raison."

"Non, c'est tout simplement- d'accord. D'accord. Alors dit moi : qu'est ce qui est si important ici ? Est ce que c'est la nourriture, la culture ?"

Kagami commença à sembler légèrement inconfortable et ça se mélangeait étrangement avec sa frustration. "Non. J'suis toujours pas habitué à la culture d'ici, et je ne peux pas nier que la nourriture Américaine et la taille des portions me manquent."

"Est ce que c'est la langue, alors ? L'écriture ?"

Kagami se renfrogna, n'aimant clairement pas la direction que cela prenait. "Non, mon anglais est bon et tu sais que je suis nul en kanji, t'as pas besoin de me le rappeler-"

Le cœur de Kuroko battait la chamade. La boisson et l'heure tardive tiraient sur sa colère, la modifiant jusqu'à ce que cela devienne quelque chose de lourd et de constricteur autour de son corps. Pourquoi est-ce que Kagami ne lui _parlait_ pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi était-il si _stupide ?_

"Ça ne peut pas être le basket, parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute qu'au niveau universitaire la compétition et supérieure là-bas. Ça ne peut pas non plus être une affaire de famille, à ce que je sais tu t'entends bien avec tes parents et ils te manquent. Alors dit moi, Kagami-kun. Aux dépens clairement de ton futur, pourquoi. Tu veux. _Rester _?"

Kagami fit un pas pour se rapprocher de lui tout en ramenant ses bras à ses cotés. La douleur sur son visage était maintenant évidente, cachant même sa frustration. "Parce que _tu _restes au Japon !" Kagami inspira fortement et puis jura en Anglais. "_Fuck_."

Le monde entier c'était tût. S'il écoutait, il était certain qu'il pourrait entendre les battements du cœur du Japon, battant au même rythme effréné que le sien. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Kagami-kun ?"

Kagami frotta son visage avec sa paume et se balança doucement sur ses talons et ses orteils. "Je crois que tu sais ce que fuck veut dire, Kuroko."

"Non. Avant ça."

Kagami ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer son expression abasourdie avec la sienne. "Je veux...rester là où tu es."

Il n'avait jamais espéré cela. Il n'avait jamais _rêvé_ cela. Il avait été élevé dans une culture où c'était une mauvaise chose, même s'il semblait que c'était très répandus chez leurs amis. Pourtant ses mots avaient ensoleillé son cœur et sa colère s'était tout simplement vaporisé. Kagami n'était _pas_ un idiot. Kagami-kun était _brillant._

Mais peut être qu'il n'interprétait pas les choses correctement. Il était plutôt éméché après tout. "Mais tu...alors pourquoi tu n'as pas..." pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement_ le dire _? "Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas mon prénom ?"

Les sourcils de Kagami se rejoignirent. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ça. Kuroko ne le blâmait pas. "Quoi – ton _prénom _? Mais je..." il laissa traîner, déglutit, et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais bien."

Kuroko était soudainement et inexorablement fixé sur l'idée de son prénom sortant de la bouche de Kagami. Qu'il ne voudrait pas ? Il ne _vivrait_ plus jusqu'à ce que ça arrive son prénom sortant de la bouche du tigre. C'était pratiquement comme être chassé, en quelque sorte ? La seule pensée était presque de trop en revanche et tout ce que Kuroko parvint a articuler fut un murmure. "Dis mon prénom, Kagami-kun." _Dis le et fait moi oublier tout le reste, toute ma colère et combien c'est interdit. Dis le et prouve moi combien j'ai besoin de toi._

"_Tetsuya._"

De la bouche du tigre sortie une voie comme Kuroko n'en avait jamais entendu – suave, riche, sombre pleine de désir et de promesses. Kuroko se sentit comme si on lui avait donné des ailes. Il s'en servit immédiatement, se jetant en avant pour sauter dans les bras de Kagami.

Le dos de Kagami percuta le mur de brique derrière lui au moment même où leurs bouches se rencontraient. Aucun des deux jeunes ne prêtèrent attention à la douleur de l'impact. Entre eux reposait le poids d'année de désir mis sous silence qui avait graduellement évolué en cette écrasante attirance. Leur seul et unique souci, pour l'instant et dans un futur proche, était de prouver leur amour l'un pour l'autre de la façon la plus physique possible.

Il n'y avait plus d'indécisions, plus de lèvres mordues et de litanies sur la propriété il ne restait que le glissement brûlant de langue contre des dents des baisers et des succions des gémissements et des halètements. Kagami était particulièrement vocal, s'éloignant de leurs baisers pour marmonner des encouragements- _ bon sang tu es parfait merde, oui Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya - _ contre les lèvres fines de Kuroko. Il n'y avait rien que Kuroko puisse ajouter en réponse. Il ne pouvait qu'agir sur l'insatiable besoin de se blottir contre Kagami et d'espérer qu'il comprenne les profondeurs de ses sentiments à travers la désespérance de ses baisers.

Son souffle se perdit quand Kagami l'entraîna plus haut, les retournant pour pouvoir plaquer Kuroko contre le mur. _Ahh, ça_ – ça c'était encore mieux. Maintenant Kuroko pouvait sentir pleinement l'effet du corps de Kagami contre le sien et l'anticipation mélangé au plaisir qui s'insinuait dans ses entrailles. La bouche de Kagami penchée contre la sienne et Kuroko luttant pour répondre à sa passion. Toutes ses années et _ça _c'était ce qu'il avait réellement voulus. Il avait voulu être _dévoré_.

"_Mmm. Kagami-kun-_"

Kagami s'éloigna juste suffisamment pour pouvoir passer ses yeux assombris sur le visage de Kuroko. Kuroko frissonna et son sexe pulsa douloureusement. L'expression de Kagami – affamée et alerte comme un animal sauvage – avait été depuis longtemps le fantasme le plus secret de Kuroko. Qu'il soit actuellement dirigé sur lui et pas sur l'un de leurs adversaires sur le terrain le fit gémir et se frotter inconsciemment contre l'abdomen de Kagami. Kagami sourit, mais s'éloigna quand Kuroko s'avança pour l'embrasser.

"Nuh-uh, Tetsuya. Tu dois dire mon nom, toi aussi."

Kuroko gémit plaintivement et essaya d'inciter Kagami à revenir l'embrasser. Cette fois, Kagami se laissa attirer, mais au lieu de donner à Kuroko ce qu'il voulait, il plaqua sa bouche dans le cou de Kuroko. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ait placé ses dents dans la peau douce que Kuroko abandonna finalement.

"_Taiga !_"

Kagami mordit, sans briser la peau. Ça enflamma Kuroko comme rien d'autre avant- il s'arqua dans les bras de Kagami, l'appelant et frappant durement sa tête contre la brique. Ce ne fut pas avant que les étoiles disparurent qu'il réalisa que ça n'avait pas été un orgasme. Toujours était il que le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu grande différence entre les deux sensations le sidéra.

"Kuro- Tetsuya, est-ce que ça va ? Mince je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le faire si fort. Ahhh merdemerdemerde Tetsuya tu n'as un traumatisme crânien au moins ?"

Kuroko secoua la tête, se demandant s'il était impoli de faire taire les inquiétudes de Kagami avec un baiser. Il le fit quand même.

"Tetsu- _mmm._"

Mais il savait l'impossibilité de continuer ça dans la ruelle et il aurait préféré qu'ils atteignent l'hôtel avant qu'il ne commette l'indécence de venir dans ses sous vêtements. Avec cela en tête, il posa ses mains sur le visage de Kagami et lui pinça les joues.

"Aie, c'est quoi ça ? Ku-Tetsu-"

"On devrait retourner à l'hotel, Kagami-kun, à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire arrêter. J'ai le sentiment que Kagami-kun et du genre à ne pas s'arrêter même pour un officier de police."

Le sang s'accumula dans ses joues et il laissa presque Kuroko tombé sous l'effet de la surprise. "C'est ! Non, je ne – pas _ici _et bien sur que je m'arrêterais ! Je veux dire, mince, Kuroko. Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles?" ses protestations étaient ébranlées par la tendresse de ses mains tandis qu'il reposait Kuroko au sol et la manière avec laquelle il garda un bras autour de lui même quand il n'en avait plus besoin. Kuroko sourit, plus heureux maintenant que ce qu'il avait été depuis des semaines-mois-_années._ Et à en juger par la grimace embarrassée que Kagami affichait, il en était de même pour lui.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Je croyais qu'on en était aux prénoms maintenant ?"

"Seulement quand on s'embrasse, je crois. Sinon il se pourrait que je t'attaque trop souvent."

La grimace s'approfondit en corrélation avec son rougissement. Kuroko essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa main, mais pas tant que ça. Kagami s'aperçut de cela et commença à marcher plus vite.

"Bon sang, Kuroko. Pourquoi est ce que je dois supporter tout ça ? Peut être que je _devrais_ retourner en Amérique." la dernière partie fut dite en aparté, mais les oreilles de Kuroko étaient plus sensibles qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

"Ça reste à voir, Kagami-kun. Mais on reparlera de _ça_ demain matin. Là, je pense qu'on devrait retourner à l'hotel pour que je puisse t'enlever ton pantalon. Avec mes dents de préférence."

"Kuroko ! J'ai- juste... ! D'accord, allons y."

"Passe devant, Kagami-kun."

….

….

….

Aomine suspecta qu'il faudrait entre onze et dix-sept minutes pour que Tetsu ne repousse Satsuki. Il y avait des variables qui pouvaient, bien sûr, fausser son raisonnement, mais aussi longtemps que Tetsu ne s'était pas trop enivré il pouvait dire quatorze minutes, avec plus ou moins trois autres de marge. Son décompte c'était un peu perdu à cause de son interaction avec Kise, cependant. Ça avait été plus que ce à quoi il c'était préparé et c'était quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il devrait y accorder quelque sérieuses réflexions. Dans tous les cas, rien ne changera, en contrepartie. Bien que Kise soit très attirant et que lui même soit sexuellement conscient de cela, il ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser _lui _ alors que sa tête était pleine avec-

"Dai-dai...Dai-chan ?"

Oh, merde. Tirant sur son coude il y avait Satsuki, juste à temps et le regardant avec de grands yeux vide. Bien qu'il s'était attendu à voir cela c'était toujours un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ravala la boule coincée dans sa gorge et l'attira dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de savoir qui regardait. Depuis un moment, tout le monde avait migré vers la piste de danse de toute façon, à l'exception d'Akashi de Murasakibara qui semblaient être en plein match de sumo impromptu avec Himuro comme arbitre. Personne n'allait leur prêter attention, deux amis d'enfance dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'entrée d'un salon de thé.

"Satsuki. Je suis désolé. Rentrons, d'accord ? J'ai déjà ton manteau."

Elle était inhabituellement immobile contre lui, ne relevant même pas ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ce n'était pas normal, presque aussi anormal que son absence de larmes et son silence. Aomine commença à avoir de mauvaises pensées sur Tetsu, même si en pincer pour Bakagami était probablement la pire chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter à une personne. "Satsuki, eh. Ça va aller. Viens, laisse-moi te raccompagner-"

"Ils- ils étaient – Dai-chan ? Pourquoi étaient-ils... ?"

L'inquiétude s'insinua dans ses os. Ils ? Testu n'était pas plusieurs, peu importe sous quel angle on le voyait. À moins que, bien sûr, il était avec Kagami- "Satsuki, calme toi. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui ça, ils ? Je croyais que tu avais parlé avec Tetsu ?"

Momoi secoua lentement la tête, incompréhension dans son regard. "Je ne lui aie pas parler. Je suis allé le trouver. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai _vu_, Daiki. Je _les_ ai vu."

Daiki. Elle ne l'avait, jamais, jamais, appelé comme ça. Il allait _tuer_ Tetsu. "Aller, Satsuki. On retourne à l'hôtel. Je vais arranger ça, je te le promets -"

"Non !" Ses yeux brillèrent de peur et elle planta ses talons dans le sol. "Non! Ne va pas par là ! Ils – non, Dai-chan. Ils sont toujours dehors."

Sa peur et sa confusion tuèrent toute volonté de la contredire. Il se rappela que la cuisine avec une autre sortie, et hocha fermement la tête. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il la conduisit jusqu'à l'arrière du salon de thé, évitant avec précaution leurs anciens coéquipiers.

"Atsushi ! Laisse-moi entrer dans cette cuisine tout de suite où j'assassine tes parents !"

"Tu devrais mettre à jour tes menaces, Akachin. Et aussi mes parents t'écraseraient."

"A ce point, je ne suis plus en colère. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas aller dans la cuisine. C'est maintenant le but de ma vie."

Aomine donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir avec tact tout en tenant Satsuki de ses deux mains. Elle tremblait maintenant et quoique ce soit qui lui soit arrivé dehors la percutait finalement. Il avait espéré que son état de choc dure jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'hotel, parce que autrement il allait avoir du mal à expliquer la jeune femme en larmes dans ses bras à tous ceux qu'ils croiseront dans la rue.

Dès qu'ils eurent parcouru la cuisine vide jusqu'à la porte de derrière, Satsuki s'effondra sur le pavé à l'extérieur. Elle fixait ses doigts comme si elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aomine regretta ne pas l'avoir prévenu que Tetsu pouvait ne jamais retourner ses sentiments. S'il n'avait pas été si faible, alors peut être ne serait elle pas si dévasté maintenant...

"Dai-chan, je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais que je me comporte comme une folle. C'est juste que... je ne peut pas en supporter tant. Ils s'embrassaient, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun et Kagamin. Ils _s'embrassaient_."

Ahh. Aomine grommela tandis qu'il considérait brièvement cela. Apparemment, contre toute attente, le béguin que Tetsu avait depuis longtemps pour Bakagami avait finalement porté ses fruits. De plus, il présuma que leur guerre froide qui durait depuis des semaines sur les projets universitaires de Kagami était gagné, ou du moins avait été mise de côté. Dernièrement, cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à tuer Tetsu pour avoir intentionnellement brisé le cœur de Satsuki. En dehors de ça il n'en avait rien à faire. "Bon. Au moins tu sais que ça ne viens pas de toi Satsuki. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire si Tetsu est...comme ça." _Comme Kise_ son esprit apporta sans que ce soit d'une grande aide. _Pourquoi tous mes amis sont gay ?_

Malheureusement pour Aomine, ce fut son manque de surprise qui la piqua plus que sa tentative pour la réconforter.

"Attends. Dai-chan, tu le savais ? Est ce qu'ils étaient ensemble et tu ne me la pas dis ? Comment as-tu pu ?!" Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère qu'Aomine fit instinctivement un pas de recul, puisque ça mère était probablement la femme la plus effrayante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

"Non ! Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Satsuki. Si je l'avais su je te l'aurais dit, je le jure."

La colère de Satsuki dura le temps de sa phrase et puis les larmes commencèrent finalement à tomber. Avec un profond soupir, Aomine passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'aida à se redresser. Puis il se pencha et sera les dents. "Monte. Autrement je te porte comme une princesse jusqu'à l'hotel."

Satsuki se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, essayant inefficacement de cacher ses larmes. "Non tu ne le feras pas. Tu détestes me porter !"

"Ne me teste pas, Satsuki. Tu ferais mieux de grimper avant que je te porte tout le chemin. Je te ferais peut être des bisous aussi, alors tu ferais bien de faire attention."

Elle continua de renifler, mais grimpa tout de même maladroitement sur son dos. _Monstre à bisous_, il crut l'entendre marmonner et son cœur se fit plus léger. Sa menace de leur enfance de lui faire des bisous en public n'avait marché que jusqu'à l'adolescence, quand elle avait grandi au delà de ses petites jambes, de sa poitrine plate et de son corps raide comme une baguette. En conséquence, ça avait été l'année où il avait commencé à apprécier les tops modèles. Pourtant, ça semblait être un pas dans la bonne direction pour qu'elle puisse le sermonner même maintenant.

Il se releva lentement, pour ne pas secouer sa faible prise. Il arrêta un commentaire sur son poids qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, et après l'avoir ravalé, il se demanda si ça ressemblait à ça d'être un saint. Il n'eut plus aucune chance d'examiner la possibilité d'une vie sainte quand il l'a senti glisser sur son dos, et utilisa instinctivement ses deux mains pour la maintenir en hauteur.

"Hiiip ! Dai-chan ! Où est-ce que tu crois toucher ?"

Le premier qui avait glorifié le fait d'être amoureux de votre meilleur ami avait vraiment, vraiment tort.

"Je ne fais qu'essayer de te retenir Satsuki. Pourquoi ça, ta peur que je touche ta petite culotte ennuyeuse ?"

Satsuki tapa du poing contre son large dos. "Elle n'est pas ennuyeuse ! Elle est confortable et économique. Tout le monde ne porte pas de string comme tes stupides top modèles, tu sais."

_Je sais, _pensa Aomine. _ Et si jamais je te voyais porter un truc pareil, je devrais probablement me tuer. Par saignement de nez. Et d'inaction._

_Bon Dieu, je me déteste._

Les deux devinrent silencieux, faisant doucement mais sûrement leur chemin jusqu'à l'hotel. Et de temps à autre une larme tombait dans sa nuque, et son pas suivant devenait un peu plus précité que ce dont il avait besoin. C'était un cercle infernal, il en était certain. Être proche de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, mais toujours complètement incapable d'atteindre son cœur elle s'appuyait sur lui pour le réconfort, mais il ne pouvait jamais être explicite avec ses sentiments. Même quand il l'avait dans ses bras au salon de thé c'était une bénédiction mélangée – aussi agréable que ce soit de l'avoir dans ses bras, sa douleur le coupait plus profondément qu'il personne n'aurait pu savoir. Et là il serait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette de son cœur brisé et de la fin de son premier amour. Bien qu'il ait attendu ce moment depuis leur seconde année de collège, il ne se sentait pas du tout près.

"Je croyais...je croyais que Kagamin était avec Himuro-san. Ou du moins qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui."

La bouche d'Aomine se tordit à cette idée. Quand bien même Tetsu lui avait fait part de ses sentiments il y avait bien longtemps, les sentiments de Bakagami n'avaient jamais été sujets au débat. Pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, la réponse évidente était le basket, point final. Il était vrai que sa relation avec Himuro était quelque chose de spécial et à en juger par la possessivité de Murasakibara et sa vague animosité envers Kagami, Himuro avait probablement des sentiments à son égard. Mais Testu avait clamé que Kagami et Himuro étaient comme des frères et Aomine n'avait vu aucune raison de ne pas y croire. De plus, il pouvait se souvenir d'une ou deux fois ou il avait remarqué une lueur dans les yeux de Kagami qui était inconfortablement proche de ce que lui même cachait envers Satsuki. "Il n'a jamais été avec Himuro, ça je peux le dire avec certitude. En tout cas, je peux dire que c'était platonique de son côté."

Satsuki reposa sa tête contre la sienne et il put sentir la moiteur de sa joue contre sa nuque. "Ce n'était platonique entre _eux_, en revanche. Tetsu-kun était-" son souffle se perdit et elle frissonna avant de pouvoir continuer, "Tetsu-kun l'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

Satsuki demandait plus qu'une simple question. Aomine le savait et de ce fait se prépara à être frappé fort, probablement à l'arrière de sa tête. "Oui."

"Depuis longtemps ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu le savais ?"

C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il souhaitait pouvoir lui mentir qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ne le connaisse pas aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait et pendant qu'il y était, il souhaitait ne pas être amoureux d'elle non plus. "...Oui." maintenant il ne pouvait que souhaiter avoir eut un casque.

Pourtant le cou ne vint pas et c'est ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. "Satsuki ? Est-ce que ça va là derrière ?" quand aucune réponse ne vint, il jura intérieurement et continua. "Ahh mince. Je sais que tu es fâchée, alors va y et frappe moi, d'accord ? Je suis désolé. J'ai promis à Tetsu que je ne dirais rien. Et je ne voulais pas te blesser non plus, alors je suis juste resté silencieux. Je réalise maintenant que j'aurai dû dire quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais dû garder ça secret si ça voulait dire que tu aurais été si blessée-"

"Dai-chan ?"

Il déglutit. "Ouais ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ?"

"Entre... ?"

"Tetsu-kun et moi. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, garder son secret, ou me protéger ?"

"Toi." la réponse fut hors de sa bouche avant que son cerveau n'ait enregistré la réponse et comment y répondre. Il grimaça et fut désespérément content qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage à cet instant. Il aurait dû faire semblant d'y réfléchir, gagnant un peu de temps et de normalité. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu même se sauver la mise, en éludant le sujet-_ eh bien je suis la maintenant, baka _; où _bien sûr que c'est toi. Kuroko ne peut pas hurler comme toi_- mais ce moment c'était trop étiré. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant. Alors il se contenta de la remontée un peu sur son dos et continua de marcher.

"Merci, Dai-chan." ses bras se resserrèrent momentanément autour de ses épaules et pour un instant fugace il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti ses lèvres sur sa nuque. "Merci d'être à pour moi. Et pour être mon meilleur ami. Pour être Dai-chan."

Puis, parce que sa bouche et son cœur étaient entré en alliance contre lui, il ne put répondre rien d'autre. "Je suis toujours là pour toi, Satsu. Toujours."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur original : the mythologist sur fanfiction . Net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Un Dernier Match : Un conte romantique en trois parties**

**Résultats de la 3éme Winter Cup**

Quart de finales : **Tôhô **vs Rakuzan (88-80)

**Shûtoku** vs Kaijô (106-90)

**Seirin** vs Fukuda Sôgô (83-78)

**Yôsen** vs Kirisaki Daichi (113-65)

Demi-finales :

**Shûtoku** vs Yôsen (95-86)

**Tôhô** vs Seirin (102-97)

Finale :

**Shûtoku **vs Tôhô (89-86)

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jour Suivant (retombées)**

Takao se souvenait rarement de ses rêves. C'était une situation qu'il espérait rectifier, particulièrement s'il devait faire encore d'autres rêves de _ce_ genre dans le futur.

_La bouche de Midorima était chaude et cherchait l'affection contre la sienne, tellement qu'ils eurent du mal à fermer la porte derrière eux. Takao se trouva à tâtonner sur ses épaules, sans défense face au feu du contact de Midorima. Sans s'en rendre compte qu'il commença à bouger contre la cuisse de son partenaire, gémissant quand de longs doigts bandés l'entraînèrent encore plus près de lui._

_Très rapidement, la langue de Midorima était occupé à peindre de chaudes traînées le long de son cou et il haletait avec un niveau sonore fortement embarrassant. Il ne pouvait faire rien qu'autre que de passer ses mains sur les hanches de Midorima et tirer, espérant qu'il comprenne le message. À en juger par le grognement étouffé contre ses lèvres, c'était le cas._

_Le moment suivant le trouva en train de trébucher sur ses propres pieds dans le but d'aller jusqu'au lit. C'était bien plus dur qu'il n'avait semblé en paroles alors que Midorima était occupé à défaire sa ceinture pendant ce temps. Mince, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Shin-chan soit si dominateur dans la chambre, d'autant plus qu'il savait pour sûr que Shin-chan était vierge..._

_Midorima colla ses hanches aux siennes et soudainement, il comprit. Il y avait une autre érection gonflée contre la sienne et toute son attention se tourna sur elle. Là été la preuve irréversible que Shin-chan en se laissait pas juste porter par l'instant et c'était tout ce dont Takao avait besoin pour se débarrasser de toute gène ou de toute seconde pensée sur là où il voulait en venir._

_Bougeant avec plus de dextérité que son as, il défit le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la braguette. Quand Midorima frissonna il prit l'avantage et le poussa sur le lit. Puis, il se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Midorima, les écartant._

_"Takao, est-ce que tu- est-ce que...est-ce qu'on- ?"_

_"Shin-chan je suis amoureux de toi depuis jour où tu as emmené cette fichue grenouille au lycée. N'essaye pas de m'arrêter maintenant."_

_Même avec les jambes écartées son sexe fraîchement libéré, ce fut cela qui fit lui monter la couleur aux joues. "Je...bon, très bien. Je veux dire, moi aussi. Mais pas le jour où j'ai amené la...mon Dieu, Takao tu es si embarrassant nanodayo-" il se coupa avec un halètement étranglé tandis que Takao fit un sourire en coin, le pompa une où trois fois et puis lécha une bande humide le long de son érection._

_"Nnngh, Takao !"_

_Comme Takao était inexpérimenté mais enthousiaste, Midorima ne put parler de façon cohérente pendant un long et satisfaisant moment. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils reposent tous deux sur le lit, après que Midorima lui ait rendu la pareille qu'ils trouvèrent le besoin de parler._

_"Est ce que je suis un danger pour toi ?"_

_Il fallut plus longtemps à Takao que d'habitude pour déchiffrer la question étouffée de Midorima. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment que les doigts débandés de Midorima soient en train de parcourir la poitrine de Takao, ni le fait qu'il puisse finalement observer ses cils sans lunettes pour les camoufler. "Tu veux dire parce qu'on est des mecs ?"_

_"Mmm."_

_Takao ricana. "Pas vraiment. Les gens au lycée pensaient qu'on sortait déjà ensemble depuis la seconde année, et ils n'ont rien dit depuis. Je crois qu'ils ont été un peu déçu d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, en fait. Je crois que maintenant ils ne nous croiraient même pas si on le leur disait."_

_Midorima le regarda, embrouillé. "Ils croyaient qu'on sortait ensemble ? Ahh, est-ce que c'était pour ça que le délégué de classe me disait toujours de 'travailler dur' et m'assurait son support ?"_

_Takao continua de glousser, même quand Midorima se renfrogna et commença à le pincer. "Ouch, Shin-chan ! Mais ouais, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas étonnant qu'ils ont cru ça pendant si longtemps. Tu l'as probablement juste remercié, pas vrai."_

_"Bien sûr, nanodayo. Ce n'était que de la politesse." il attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait que le rire de Takao se calme. Trente secondes plus tard, il le pinça encore une fois. "Arrête de rire, nodayo."_

_"Pardon, pardon Shin-chan. C'est juste que tu es trop mignon !"_

_Midorima rougit à cela, cachant ses yeux derrière sa paume. "On ne parle pas de ça maintenant, Takao. Et pour tes parents ?"_

_Le rire de Takao se tarit bien plus rapidement cette fois. Il avait oublié la famille de Shin-chan, et encore plus la sienne. "Eh Bien, mes parents sont plutôt ouvert d'esprit sur ce genre de chose. Le meilleur ami de papa est gay, et il l'avait aidé quand ses parents l'ont déshérité, donc ça ne le gêne probablement pas. Maman sait aussi, et ne fait que me taquiner sur combien tu es bien trop beau pour moi." il se rapprocha de son partenaire et prit son visage dans sa main. "Es-tu inquiet pour la tienne ?"_

_Midorima baissa le regard et son expression fut cachée derrière ses longs cils. "Ils ne savent pas. Je dois bien réfléchir à comment je vais aborder le sujet, nanodayo. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à demander."_

_Takao se rapprocha encore plus, il se trouva donc la peau collée à celle de Midorima. "D'accord. Vas-y demande, Shin-chan. Continue juste de me toucher. C'est agréable."_

_Midorima se renfrogna, mais ne bougea pas pour s'éloigner. Si sa main n'était pas coincée sous Takao, il aurait clamé que c'était la volonté de Dieu et non la sienne. "Si tu aimes. Je voudrais simplement savoir si tu veux garder ça secret. Je comprendrais si tu le voulais. Tu es plutôt populaire, et-"_

_Takao souffla tandis qu'il se débrouillait pour se retrouver sur Midorima, coupant effectivement son discours. Il l'embrassa fermement. "Shin-chan. Des fois je crois que tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout. Alors écoute maintenant : si je pouvais, je te porterais comme une couverture tout le temps juste pour que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais corrigé nos camarades de classe quand ils croyaient qu'on était ensemble ? Je veux te protéger, ouais, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi plus que j'ai besoin d'être aimé des autres. Je suis plus possessif que ce que tu penses, Shin-chan. Et ça sera ton seul avertissement."_

_Le visage de Midorima était grave, toujours et il qu'il hocha la tête sans aucune hésitation. "Je vois. C'est bon à savoir, Takao. Dans le même sens, je demande que tu ne regardes plus que moi, pour le restant de nos vies. Est-ce que c'est acceptable ?"_

_Takao ne put s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose de si mignon chez Shin-chan qui essayait d'être viril et résolu... "Shin-chan. Je t'aime le plus au monde. Je te pris de prendre mon cœur en considération quand tu dis ce genre de chose. En fait, je suis sur le point de te sauter dessus. Ne bouge pas."_

_"Je ne te comprends pas, Takao."_

_Toujours et il qu'il ne bougea pas_

…_._

….

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Takao cligna des yeux en se réveillant, au chaud, heureux et on ne peut plus satisfait. Il s'étira comme un chat, se reposant dans la lumière d'un soleil de mis-journée. Il venait juste de faire le _meilleur_ des rêves. Ce fut seulement quand la légère douleur dans sa tête lui rappela que de l'alcool cherchait toujours à évacuer son système qu'il se rappela la nuit précédente, et comment son rêve était en fait un souvenir.

"Sh-Shin-chan !" un regard paniqué confirma ses soupçons : Shin-chan était parti. À en juger par la différence de températures entre son côté du lit et celui de Shin-chan, il était parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Respirant rapidement, il tâtonna à la recherche de son téléphone. Rien venant de Shin-chan. Deux textos (ivres) de Miyaji-senpai, un de Kimura-senpai et cinq autres de sa mère, mais rien de _lui_. Son seul espoir fut qu'il n'était que onze heures deux du matin. C'était plutôt tardif comme grasse matinée- il savait que Shin-chan ne dormait jamais au delà de huit heures sauf s'il était malade. Peut être qu'il s'était simplement lassé d'attendre ici sans rien faire, ou qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, ou qu'il était dans la salle de bain...

_Il s'est sauvé. Tu as tout foutu en l'air. Il est redevenu sobre et il a réalisé ce qu'il a fait et il ne parlera plus jamais._

Takao grogna et cacha sa tête entre ses mains. Il _savait _que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il savait que Shin-chan ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir des sentiments pour lui, et même si c'était le cas, il serait incapable de les prendre en main. Être gay dans une famille traditionaliste comme la sienne était inimaginable, et il ne pouvait pas trouver de solution à ça. Peut être devait il être reconnaissant pour avoir eu cette petite, inattendue et glorieuse chance d'avoir été avec lui.

_Ou peut être qu'il devait bouger son cul et aller le retrouver_.

Takao hocha la tête avec fermeté. Laisser Shin-chan seul avec ses pensées n'était jamais une bonne idée. Qu'il soit en colère, blessé, qu'il se sente coupable ou qu'il soit effrayé, Shin-chan était son meilleur ami avant tout, et il se devait d'être là pour l'aider à faire face à cela. Même si ça devait se terminer mal pour eux. Particulièrement si ça se terminait mal pour eux.

Sa détermination faite, Takao agis rapidement. Bien que ses vêtements soient rependus partout dans la chambre, il du les ramasser et fit son sac en une dizaine de minutes. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il regarda la chambre d'hôtel une dernière fois pour voir s'il avait oublié quelque chose qu'il réalisa que c'était le cas de son as : caché à moitié sous le lit se trouvait son portable.

Takao palis. Shin-chan ne serait pas sorti sans ça, certainement ? Il le ramassa uniquement pour découvrir qu'il n'avait plus de batterie, sans chargeur en vue. Shin-chan avait pris toutes ses affaires sauf ça ? Comment était il censé le contacter, dans ce cas ? _ Au moins maintenant tu sais pourquoi il ne t'as pas envoyé de texto_, lui rappela une petite voix. Mais il n'était pas non plus revenu le chercher, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne l'avait plus (et de ce fait n'avait même pas pensé à essayer de contacter Takao) où il refusait de revenir le chercher. Et ça c'était encore pire. Cela voulait aussi dire que la seule façon pour lui de trouver Shin-chan sera à travers ses amis, tous étant quelque peu...étranges dans leur meilleur moment. Takao ne voulait pas savoir comment ils étaient avec la gueule de bois.

Une fois de plus, Takao se demanda comment il avait bien pus tomber amoureux avec l'homme le plus compliqué qu'il connaisse. Il devrait y avoir une sorte de récompense pour ça. S'il devait la choisir, il aurait aimé avoir Shin-chan.

….

….

….

….

Kagami s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement d'Himuro, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le convaincre de faire ça. C'était une question stupide, puisque la réponse lui vint immédiatement en tête : Kuroko, son respect et son affection pour lui et les suçons cachés allant de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche. Kagami frissonna et essaya de retirer les souvenirs de la nuit dernière de son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Particulièrement quand il était sur le point de mettre ses sentiments au clair avec Tatsu-nii, et finalement régler les choses entre eux.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois parler de nous à Tatsu-nii déjà ? Il pourrait le dire à Murasakibara, et lui le dira à Akashi, et puis après se sera l'enfer. Je croyais qu'on ne voulait pas ça."_

_"Tu exagères, Kagami-kun. De plus, tu n'as qu'à dire à Himuro-san de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'on informe nos amis de nous-mêmes."_

_"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question Kuroko."_

_"Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, Kagami-kun. C'est la décision d'Himuro-san. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne t'embrasserais plus jusqu'à ce que tu le lui dises."_

Ce n'était pas comme si Kagami ne comprenait pas. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Tatsu-nii de difficilement explicable. Ou peut-être que ça l'était et qu'il était simplement trop têtu pour pouvoir l'expliquer. Son affection pour sa figure de grand frère était simple et pure et il savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas la même chose pour Himuro. Quand il était plus jeune il s'était dit que c'était une question de rivalité, de basket-ball et que Tatsu-nii voulait juste être toujours le meilleur. Mais en grandissant il s'était rendu compte de la tension entre eux les contacts prudents, les invitations et les rares regards avide.

Maintenant il devait lui dire non seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments mais aussi qu'il était amoureux d'un autre homme. Kagami soupira et força sa paume contre son front. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour Kuroko...

Il frappa trois fois à la porte, se demandant s'il ne fera pas mieux de lui envoyer simplement un texto. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour débattre. Himuro ouvrit la porte dans la minute et il n'en fallut qu'une ou deux de plus pour que Kagami se retrouve assis sur le canapé, un thé chaud en main. Himuro s'assit en face de lui ayant l'air plus débraillé que ce que Kagami ait jamais vu chez lui.

"Bonjour, Taiga. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu appellerais mais ça c'est assez inattendu. Est-ce que tout vas bien ?" seul Himuro pouvait parler anglais avec autant de politesse de si bonne heure le matin, particulièrement alors qu'il avait une légère gueule de bois. Puis il sourit et prit une gorgée de thé. "Ou est-ce que c'est à propos d'Alex?"

Kagami souri lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Alex n'était reparti qu'il y a deux semaines, pourtant elle parlait déjà de revenir. Elle avait été contacté pour devenir une dénicheuse de talents à plein temps par une quelconque université du midwest qui avait été impressionner par l'augmentation de l'apparition de talent au Japon. Tout cela était bien, mais Kagami en avait un peu marre de devoir la jeter chaque fois qu'elle décidait de passer par Tokyo. Encore plus maintenant- il doutait que Kuroko apprécie sa présence ou ses baisers, même si elle les donnait à tout le monde comme un gamin mangeait des bonbons. "Nan, bien que je croie qu'on devrait avoir une conversation avec elle sur le sujet de louer un appart à elle quand elle revient ici. Ou peut elle qu'elle peut commencer à rester avec toi."

Himuro passa une main dans ses mèches pour les éloigner de son visage, révélant brièvement ses deux yeux. "Je doute qu'elle l'accepte, bien qu'elle soit toujours la bienvenue. Elle semble plus intéressée par les joueurs de Tokyo, ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'elle a toujours en tête de recruter Midorima Shintarô ?"

Kagami cligna des yeux. Alex qui recrutait Midorima ? "Mais je croyais qu'il n'allait pas continuer à jouer ? Je suis pratiquement certain que Kuroko m'a dit qu'il allait étudier la médecine."

Himuro haussa les épaules et sembla faire du geste très américain quelque chose de fluide et de gracieux. "Je suis sûr qu'elle lui a parlé plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas ou ça en est, cependant. Tu vas devoir lui demander."

Kagami essayait de s'imaginer ayant une conversation sérieuse avec Midorima sur leurs projets d'avenir. _ Gah. Change de sujet, maintenant._ "Donc. J'ai des nouvelles." _Et merde, peut-être pas ce sujet..._

Himuro prit une autre lente gorgée de son thé. Aussi ingénue qu'était cette action, Kagami jura qu'il pouvait sentir l'air stagnant de la pièce. "Oui ? C'est à propos de l'offre de Duke ?"

"Eh bien-"

"Où c'est à propos de la raison pour laquelle Kuroko-kun t'a entraîné si soudainement dehors pour parler ?"

Mince. Himuro avait toujours été trop perspicace, Kagami n'avait aucune chance. "Ouais."

Himuro souri tendrement mais l'expression n'atteint pas ses yeux. "J'en déduis que tout est résolu ?"

Il était temps de faire face avec sa franchise caractéristique, parce que tout dire à Himuro était étonnamment difficile. "Mieux que résolut, Tatsu-nii. On est ensemble." Kagami ne regarda que le visage d'Himuro quand il parla, donc il ne vit pas quand les doigts d'Himuro se serrèrent sur sa tasse de thé. "Il s'excuse pour son impolitesse, à ce propos. Il était un peu ivre, bien qu'il m'ait dit de ne pas te raconter cette partie."

Le sourire d'Himuro s'effaça lentement. "Taiga... tu es certain de cela ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord. Es-tu certain de pouvoir offrir à Kuroko-kun ce qu'il veux ?"

_Ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à être à moitié dans les pommes et ils ne pouvaient pas retirer leurs vêtements assez vite. Kuroko avait tenté de bien respecter sa promesse, mais Kagami avait été trop impatient pour le laisser faire. Dans cette course frénétique il avait eu besoin de prendre le dessus donc il avait parcouru le corps de Kuroko tout entier avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le besoin de le consumer ne fuse trop important, et que Kuroko ne puisse même plus se rappeler de son propre nom-_

"...Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème." Kagami tourna son regard vers le poste de télé de Himuro qui était principalement là pour servir de support au panier de sucrerie de Murasakibara. "Pas avec Kuroko."

Himuro était visiblement perturbé maintenant, et il pausa sa tasse avec un audible _clink. _"Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Je le sais depuis très longtemps. Alors comment cela peut il marcher avec Kuroko-kun ?"

_Quand Kuroko le touchait c'était comme si toutes les bonnes et importantes choses qu'il n'eut jamais faites se rassemblaient en un instant définitif. Ça le rendait plus que reconnaissant pour tous les jours passés à angoisser sur la différence entre désir charnel et amour et il était reconnaissant qu'avec Kuroko tout ça n'ait pas d'importance. Il aimait Kuroko plus qu'il s'aimait lui même et ça rendait chaque moment et chaque contact exquis._

"C'est assez personnel, Tatsu-nii. Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux savoir ?" Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se trouver agacé, mais sa frustration était en train de remonter lentement en lui. Pourquoi Himuro devait il questionner sa relation avec Kuroko ? Et si ça c'était la réaction de son frère américanisé, comment le prendraient leurs amis japonais ?

Himuro se renfrogna, regardant ses mains jointes. Puis il hocha la tête, comme confirmant quelque chose pour lui même. "Non. Je te connais mieux que ça- si tu dis quelque chose, c'est que cela est vrai. Donc je vais reformuler ma question." il prit une grande inspiration et fixa ses yeux sombres sur ceux de Kagami. "Ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est, pourquoi Kuroko ? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être moi ?"

Kagami resta planté dans sur le canapé. C'était une chose de comprendre qu'il y avait une différence entre ses sentiments pour Himuro et ceux qu'il avait pour lui. C'en était une autre de les avoir aussi explicitement affirmés avec l'attente d'une réponse. "Tatsuya, Je- merde, je suis désolé. Peut être que je n'aurai pas du te le dire comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu es mon précieux grand frère, et je t'aime beaucoup, simplement...pas de cette manière. Mon Dieu, je suis désolé."

Himuro hocha la tête. Kagami fut soufflé par son calme. "Alors pourquoi Kuroko ?"

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Kagami souhaitait savoir bien parler. Ça, et qu'il n'ait jamais quitté le Japon pour commencer, et que donc il puisse répondre quelque chose de vague et d'indirect qui ne le laisserait pas rouge comme un camion de pompier. Oh, tant pis. Il allait considérer cela comme un entraînement pour quand il devra expliquer ça à toute la génération des miracles...et puis Kuroko. "Il est mon premier meilleur ami. Il est ma lumière. Il est...beaucoup de choses que je ne suis pas et je travaille simplement mieux quand il est là. Je peux partager ma passion avec lui il est bien plus intelligent que moi et j'aime la façon comme il tient juste sur mes genoux-" Tardivement, Kagami réalisa qu'il en avait peut être trop dit. Himuro venait juste de lui révéler ses sentiments, après tout. "Euh, pardon. Peut être que tu devrais oublier le dernier truc-" puis vint le gros truc, la chose qu'il pouvait admettre seulement à quelqu'un d'aussi étranger que lui et qui comprendrait juste ce que cela signifiait à la jonction de leur relation. "Je l'aime. Mais je ne lui dirais pas avant un moment, parce je veux pas lui faire peur. Mais c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Et je sais que je suis la sienne."

Himuro le regarda pendant un long moment, son visage impassible. Kagami mordilla ses lèvres et essaya de ne pas détourner le regard. Finalement, Himuro se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kagami.

"Bien. Fait de ton mieux, petit frère. Je te soutiendrai."

Kagami cligna des yeux. C'était... inattendu. "Tu n'es pas fâché ? Pas... furieux ?"

Himuro fit un sourire en coin, et c'était étonnamment normal. "Je me suis fait à cette idée il y a bien longtemps, Taiga. En fait, ton ami Kise et moi en avons parlé hier à la soirée. Non pas que je lui ai dit quelque chose de définitif à ce moment. Juste que je m'étais fait à l'idée de notre situation. Bien que je pense qu'il va vous surveiller tous les deux."

Kagami n'était pas certain de l'association des mots 'ami' et 'Kise' devaient être mis dans une même phrase une autre fois, mais le fait que Himuro était relativement d'accord rendait cela possible en quelque sorte. Ça rendait aussi son travail de l'annoncer à tous les amis complètements cinglés de Kuroko plus rapide, si ce n'était pas plus simple. "D'accord. On fera attention. On veut un peu garder ça pour nous pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse leur dire en tout cas."

"C'est probablement une bonne idée. Est-ce que je peux le dire à Atsushi ? Il le gardera pour lui si je lui demande."

La voix d'Himuro se noua quand il prononça le nom de son ami. Comme Tatsuya était habituellement la grâce incarnée, même Kagami comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. "Euh, ouais. Ouais, dit le lui. Dit lui simplement de ne pas en parler à Akashi. Kuroko veut gérer ça tout seul." oh, au diable la subtilité. Ça prendrait bien trop de temps, et il allait probablement tout foirer aussi. "Tu sais, j'ai entendu que, euh, Murasakibara est plutôt câlin. Particulièrement si tu le nourris." il regarda prudemment vers la télé encore une fois, et le panier au dessus avec le nom d'Atsushi écrit dessus. "Mais, c'est peut être juste une rumeur."

Himuro sembla mortifié et Kagami n'eut pas besoin de poser d'autres questions. Que Tatsu-nii en soit conscient ou non, ses jours de célibataires étaient compté. Et puis c'était quelque chose que Kagami ne voulait plus jamais avoir à penser, puisque Murasakibara était _un grand garçon_. Il était temps de changer encore une fois de sujet. "Est-ce qu'il a déjà rencontré Alex?"

La bouche d'Himuro s'ouvrit et se referma comme s'il était une sorte de poisson exotique. "Oui. Parce qu'on était coéquipiers. C'était comme à son habitude."

Euh. Quelque part c'était marrant- Kagami n'avait jamais vu Tatsuya avoir cette nuance de rouge sur lui avant. "Et est-ce qu'elle l'aime bien ?"

Il avait fini de rester béa, il serrait maintenant la mâchoire. Ça le faisait ressembler étrangement à son père. "Je suppose. Autant qu'elle peut aimer quelqu'un, je pense."

"Est-ce qu'elle approuve... ?"

_Serre, grince, regard mauvais_. "Approuve _quoi _?"

Kagami pouvait difficilement contenir son rire. "Vous deux. Faisant des câlins. Dah."

"...j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne comprends pas ce que Kuroko-kun voit chez toi. Vraiment pas."

….

….

….

….

Quand Satsuki se réveilla le matin suivant dans un lit qui était suspicieusement chaud et sentait comme Dai-chan, sa première pensée cohérente au delà de l'idée de _chaleur, _de _contentement _et de _sécurité_ fut _oh_._ On a refait une soirée pyjama, hein ? Si j'ai de la chance Dai-chan porte un pantalon cette fois._ La suivante fut :_ pauvre Sakurai-kun, Dai-chan la sûrement fait partir de la chambre._ Finalement, tandis qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans le coussin, elle percuta. _Kagamin et Tetsu-kun. Ensemble. Qui s'embrassaient._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant et son esprit commença à s'éveiller un peu trop vite. Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière la submergèrent et fidèle à sa nature elle commença à les analyser. Il était plus facile de pensée à leur rencontre en périphérie de sa peine – les regards languissants de Ki-chan envers Dai-chan, et le refus borné de Muk-kun à laisser entrer Akashi-kun dans la cuisine. Il y avait plusieurs couples notables sur la piste de danse (et dans le cas de Seirin, le ménage à trois des légendes) , et pour les champions de la soirée, Midorin et Tak-kun avaient disparu suspicieusement rapidement.

Satsuki se déplaça pour s'allonger sur le dos, quelque peut hésitante à regarder l'homme allonger à côté d'elle. Pour des mecs qui ne pensaient qu'au basket-ball trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an, il y avait eu pas mal de romance la nuit dernière. Particulièrement si elle avait vu juste dans sa présomption que Midorin et Tak-kun avaient disparu ensemble, et que Muk-kun était en réalité en train d'affronter Akashi-kun pour le droit de sortir avec Himuro-kun. Ki-chan, bien sûr, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était amoureux de-

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant, cependant. Pas quand elle avait été si proche d'avoir le cœur brisé la nuit dernière et qu'elle était actuellement allongée à côté de l'homme dont était amoureux Ki-chan.

"Satsu. Si tu ne vas pas...hamburger, donne...moi." Dai-chan parlait dans son sommeil tout le temps et avait des phrases étonnamment cohérentes. Il était très sensible sur le sujet et Satsuki avait appris à ne jamais reparler de ces 'conversations' le jour suivant – bien qu'elle se soit amusée avec des dialogues complets et sans aucun sens avec lui pendant son sommeil. Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à lui répondre, il roula, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la bloqua efficacement avec son poids.

Satsuki essaya de se sentir agacée, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de sourire à la place. Dai-chan aimait toujours le contact dans son sommeil, cherchant de la chaleur alors qu'il était lui même un four. Combien de matin c'était elle réveillée complètement piégée entre ses bras, collée contre sa poitrine ? Pas étonnant que leur parent croyaient encore qu'ils allaient se marier-

_Kagamin et Tetsu-kun ne pourront pas se marier. Aussi longtemps qu'ils resteront au Japon ils ne pourront jamais-_

Comment Tetsu-kun avait il put choisir ça ? Ça ne devait pas obligatoirement être elle, mais choisir un partenaire avec qui il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants ? Qu'il ne pourra jamais épouser ? Tetsu-kun _adorait_ les enfants et il se débrouillait inexplicablement bien avec eux. Sera il heureux avec Kagami-kun quand de tels aspects fondamentaux de leurs vies ne pourront être atteints ?

"Satsuki. Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller. T'aime."

Oh, mon Dieu. Combien avait elle été misérable la nuit dernière pour que Dai-chan continue de la réconforter dans son sommeil ? Et à dire qu'il l'aimait ? A quel point était il inquiet, pour être aussi concerné ?

_Eh bien. Je me suis bien retrouvée en état de choc. C'était plutôt sérieux. Et je l'ai appelé Daiki. C'est encore plus sérieux._

Même si elle était allongée dans un lit avec lui assez proche pour sentir le mouvement de vas et viens de sa respiration contre son dos, c'était ça qui la faisait rougir. Elle ne l'appelait jamais Daiki. Jamais ! Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom complet sans honorifique ou surnom mignon était quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé de faire le jour de son mariage. Pour son mari. Pas Dai-chan, qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient appris à marcher !

C'en était trop. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle reste allongée là à repenser à tout ça sans que son cerveau ne grille, particulièrement quand Dai-chan roula plus près et ne commence à enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle pensait à Ki-chan maintenant, et comment elle était certaine qu'il avait essayé d'approcher Dai-chan. Est-ce que Dai-chan aurait accepté s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle allait être rejetée ? Est-ce que ça aurait dû être Ki-chan là maintenant avec lui, enveloppé dans ses bras et se baignant dans son odeur.

_Non, non, non -_

S'extraire dans la prise de Dai-chan était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude, mais qu'elle réussit pour autant. Localiser ses chaussures, son portable et les clefs de sa chambre fut marginalement plus facile. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, se rappelant mentalement de lui envoyer un message dans une demi-heure. Il était étendu enroulé dans les couvertures, la bouche ouverte et avec ses membres toujours déployé de son côté à elle du lit. Bien qu'elle soit sur le point de pleurer, elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle était si reconnaissante envers lui – pour tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami, aussi malpolis, égoïste et agaçant qu'il pouvait être parfois. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il prouvait sa vraie valeur.

Elle allait se remettre de ça, elle décida tandis qu'elle fermait la porte silencieusement derrière elle. Elle n'allait pas être misérable à propos du bonheur de Tetsu-kun et de Kagamin. Elle allait aller bien et allait faire de cette journée la sienne – shopping, manger dehors, faire ses ongles, aller voir un film. Tout allait bien se passer et demain elle allait se réveiller avec un sourire sur le visage, plutôt que des larmes aux yeux. Elle le devait bien à Daik- Dai-chan.

….

….

….

….

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand Kuroko arriva au terrain de basket-ball au fond du parc et il ni y avait qu'une personne présente quand il y arrive. Aomine Daiki refaisait une veille session d'entraînement à dribbler qu'ils avaient apprit durant leurs jours à Teikô et même à une allure détendue chacun de ses mouvements étaient souples, précis et parfait. Kuroko l'observa sans être vu pendant un long moment, ravalant des défauts et des désirs trop anciens et oubliés. Qu'il puisse bouger comme ça, tirer comme ça, jouer comme ça. Pourtant c'était comme Kagami-kun l'avait dit, son style de jeu offrait un bien meilleur scénario – s'appuyer sur ceux qui s'appuyaient sur lui, lui assurait de ne plus jamais être seul.

Kuroko secoua la tête. Cela suffisait. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'asseoir et de ressasser le passé, il voulait être près pour le moment où Kagami-kun aurait terminé de parler avec Himuro-san. Avant qu'il ne puisse se distraire davantage à penser ce que leur réunion pourrait provoquer, il s'avança vers Aomine et dit calmement bonjour.

"Gah !" le ballon s'envola, ratant le panier de plusieurs mètres. Aomine serra son cœur et respira lourdement. "Tetsu ! Ne fais pas ça !"

Cacher son sourire était la partie la plus facile à cet instant. "Ah. Mes excuses, Aomine-kun. J'avais oublier que tu étais devenu mauvais pour détecter ma présence."

Aomine grogna tandis qu'il allait ramasser le ballon. "Je ne suis pas mauvais, je pensais juste à autre chose, c'est tout. Et puis je suis certain que tu l'as fait exprès, alors ne me raconte pas de connerie." il fit tourner le ballon avec expertise sur son index. Il ne voyait aucune raison de tournée autour du pot. "Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tout c'est bien passée pour toi la nuit dernière."

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Sûr n'importe qui d'autre le changement aurait été négligeable, mais pour Kuroko ça en disait long. Comment Aomine-kun savait il ? Est-ce qu'il avait été si prévisible ? Où est ce qu'il avait deviné ? "Ça dépendra de ce que tu veux dire par 'bien passée'. Kagami-kun et moi nous sommes réconciliés, si c'est ce que tu veux dire."

Aomine le regarda longuement. "Et si je veux dire quelque chose d'autre ?"

Kuroko lui retira le ballon des mains. Il le serra contre sa poitrine et grimaça. "On ne joue pas Aomine-kun. Comment le sais-tu ? Tu nous as vus ?" ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, vraiment. Aomine savait pour ses sentiments envers Kagami depuis des années presque aussi qu'il savait pour les sentiments d'Aomine pour Momoi-san . Si les autres savaient, en revanche, avant qu'il ne puisse leur en parler...ça allait être plus compliqué.

"Non, j'ai rien vu. Et d'après ce que je sais, une seule personne a vu."

"Qu-_Akashi-kun_."

Aomine lança un étrange regard à Kuroko avant de lui reprendre le ballon, de se tourner et de faire un lancer dans un même mouvement. "Non. Il était euh, plutôt occupé avec Murasakibara et Himuro quand on est partis. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il s'est disputé avec eux toute la nuit, en fait. Alors non. Essaye encore."

_Quand on est partis..._ il n'y avait que deux personnes de qui il pouvait parler, et il n'avait reçu aucune effusion de messages vocaux d'Idole scintillant ce matin, ça devait donc être- "Oh. Oh non. Aomine-kun, je suis tellement désolé. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu nous voir, je n'aurais jamais voulu que ce soit elle."

Aomine se frotta la nuque tandis qu'il dribblait et tentait un tir sauté. "Ouais je sais. C'est pas ta faute. Elle te cherchait juste au mauvais moment." il prit le ballon au rebond et fit un autre lancé. "Je n'ai pas demandé les détails, mais elle ma dit que vous vous embrassiez. Elle en était plutôt, euh, secouée, aussi."

Ce n'était pas étonnant, particulièrement si elle avait été témoin de son saut informe dans les bras de Kagami. En fait, il pourrait se considérer chanceux si c'était tout ce dont elle avait été témoin. "Je m'excuse sincèrement, Aomine-kun. La prochaine fois que je la vois je lui dirais proprement, mais je suis mortifié à l'idée qu'elle ait vu ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une dame devait voir, spécialement..." il laissa traîner, sachant que Aomine serait capable de construire le reste de sa phrase avec un grand nombre de possibilités : _quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, quelqu'un qui tient à moi._

"Je suis pas certain que tu doivent lui en parler de toute façon, Tetsu. Regarde si elle ne dit pas quelque chose d'abord. Elle est juste peut être en train d'essayer d'oublier."

Kuroko regarda son compagnon du coin de l'œil alors qu'il rentrait lancer après lancer. "Je suis aussi désolé pour Aomine-kun, pour avoir eu à s'occuper des conséquences. Si ça l'aiderait à accepter mes excuses Kagami-kun est prêt à faire un repas pour lui ce soir."

Aomine y pensa sérieusement pendant une fraction de seconde, puisque Kagami était vraiment un bon cuisinier. "J'amènerais probablement Satsuki sortir ce soir. Si ça ce passe comme toutes ses autres déceptions, "_ toute a cause de toi, enfoiré de chanceux_," alors on va prendre des sodas et des glaces, avec une petite de visite de magasins de chaussures entre."

Kuroko attrapa la balle au rebond, faisant la moue quand il manqua son lancé. "Tu es certain ? Kagami-kun a déjà accepté. Je crois qu'il est impatient de te t'annoncer – eh bien, plus qu'aux autres membres de la génération des miracles en tout cas – notre relation. Ah. On sort ensemble, maintenant. C'est officiel. J'accepterais tes félicitations dès que j'aurais réussi à mettre ce panier."

Aomine ricana. "Je ne sais pas si je peux attendre si longtemps. Je compte surprendre Satsuki vers quatre heures. "ses ricanements stoppèrent quand Kuroko lui passa le ballon rapidement en plein ventre. "_Oumph._ Mince Tetsu ! Pas de si près !" il teint le ballon au dessus de sa tête quand Kuroko le fixa. "Mais félicitation. Ça a été un long chemin pour toi. Avec de la chance ça sera plus simple à partir de maintenant. Il lança le ballon paresseusement à travers le panier, ne regardant même pas s'il était rentré. C'était le cas. "Je ne suis pas sûr que je parierais mon argent là-dessus, cependant. Bakagami a gagné ce surnom pour une bonne raison."

"Dixit Ahomine. Tu n'as plus la permission de te moquer de mon petit ami. C'est devenu ma prérogative exclusive."

Aomine fit une grimace et pleurnicha , "Alors qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Tu vas nous obliger à traîner ensemble, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas jouer au basket tout le temps."

Kuroko le regarda avec scepticisme. Il connaissait bien Aomine et il savait exactement combien de pression exercer avant qu'il ne craque. "On aura qu'à inviter les autres alors, pour que les conversations soient plus variées. Peut être que Midorima-kun apprécierait de passer plus de temps avec nous..."

"Haaaah bonne chance avec ça. Le seul à qui il parle ces derniers temps c'est son point guard. Même Akashi à parler du fait qu'il n'allait plus aussi souvent en ligne pour jouer au shogi avec lui."

eh bien c'était...intéressant. Inattendu, également. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Il voulait rentrer à la maison et pouvoir finalement tenir sa promesse de dévêtir Kagami-kun avec ses dents. "Tu es sûr que Momoi-san va aller bien ?"

Aomine souri, essayant clairement de faire monter ses espoirs autant que ceux de Kuroko. "Elle est plus coriace que tu ne le pense, Tetsu. Elle va s'en remettre, où je ne fais pas mon travail assez bien."

Kuroko lui rendit son sourire. "Tu sais, parfois que je pense que Kagami-kun et toi êtes vraiment semblables."

Aomine rata un lancer d'un bon mètre pour la seconde fois ce jour là. "Baka ! Ne me jette as ce genre de chose au nez ! Mince, Tetsu. Si je ne savais pas, je serais inquiet."

"Tu ne devrais pas. Je vous aime tous les deux pour vos similitudes, mais je l'aime lui pour tout ce qu'il a de différent."

Aomine secoua la tête. Le jour où Tetsu – droit dans ses bottes, guindé et propre sur lui – parlait d'amour était le jour où Midorima arrêtait de transporter partout ses objets ridicules. Oha Asa le demande mon cul – Aomine était entièrement convaincu que Midorima prenait un certain malin plaisir à transporter partout des poupées gonflables. "Je suis un peu offensé, je crois. Je ne devrai probablement pas, mais bon." Kuroko souri et ça le ramena à l'époque de leur jour en tant que collégiens, avant la séparation. Tout était plus simple à l'époque, et il aurait donné beaucoup juste pour jouer en trois contre trois avec Kuroko et Kise à nouveau. Kise-

La question finale d'Aomine le prit juste au moment où il allait partir. "Eh, peut être que je ne devrai rien dire, ou que je le devrai. Tu sais pour Kise ?"

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Il en avait suspicieusement peu entendu de nouvelles de son ami énergique et flamboyant, particulièrement après la soirée. "Quelle inconvenance à t-il commis cette fois?"

Aomine plaça le ballon sur sa hanche et regarda le terrain avec embarras pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Puisqu'ils avaient été seuls tout le long, cette précaution semblait bien inutile. "Non. Je veux dire à propos...de la personne qu'il aime."

Kuroko se figea, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Oh. Alors c'était donc ça. "Bien sûr. Je dois en déduire que tu sais également, où tu es intéressé pour d'autres raisons ?" Kuroko s'était attendu à une sorte de dénie, de rougissements idiots ou de pâleur dégoutté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Aomine traite le sujet si sérieusement.

"Il me l'a dit. À la soirée. J'ai...j'ai dû le repousser."

"Ahh." le visage d'Aomine était grave et quelqu'un de moins versé dans l'art de l'impassibilité n'aurait rien tiré de lui. De ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. "Tu es vraiment comme Kagami-kun. Tu as de la chance que je n'aime pas tes sourcils."

Aomine se contenta de soupirer plutôt que de bafouiller. "Je ne veux même pas savoir comme marche ta tête, Tetsu. Ses sourcils sont atroces. Mais- est ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?"

"Kagami-kun ? Je dirai que non. Je pense m'assurer de ça, en fait."

"_Tetsu_. Pas lui. Kise."

"Ahh. J'imagine que oui. Il est comme Momoi-san et plus fort qu'on peut le penser. Est puis, il est amoureux d'Aomine-kun depuis longtemps, sans avoir eu beaucoup d'espoir auquel se raccrocher." Kuroko inclina sa tête sur le côté, considérant l'affaire sous tous les angles. "D'une certaine façon, je pense que Kise est le plus résistant d'entre nous. Si tu veux, je peux lui envoyer un message tout à l'heure pour voir s'il respire toujours. Mais j'aimerai mieux pas, pour être franc."

Aomine fit un bruit qui était entre un soupir indigné et un rire. "Je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas. Je crois que ça ira. Aussi longtemps que tu penses qu'il va bien."

"Je sais qu'il va bien. C'est de Kise-kun dont on parle. A moins que tu penses qu'il ne tente quelque chose encore ?"

"Ça dépend, je crois." ahh. Pendant trois minutes bénies il avait oublié à propos de Satsuki. Elle était revenu maintenant, toute de sourire chaud et d'os fragile avec ses cheveux qui sentait l'herbe et la pluie. Pensé à elle lui donnait envie de la voir, même en connaissant l'état dans lequel il la trouvera.

Les sourcils de Kuroko se froncèrent. "De quoi... ?"

Il invoqua un sourire sûr de lui, espérant que cela éloigne la curiosité de Kuroko. "D'aussi longtemps que Satsuki prendra pour se remettre, je suppose." il se détourna de Kuroko alors, se préparant à dunker de la main gauche.

Kuroko sut qu'il était temps de partir, mais sans une dernière pique. Aomine était aussi bouché que son petit ami après tout. "Et est ce que _ça_ dépendra de toi Aomine-kun ? Elle ne saura rien avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, après tout. Tu ne l'auras pas avant d'essayer."

Puis il s'éloigna, sentant le regard brûlant d'Aomine dans son dos. C'était un sujet sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord depuis longtemps : Aomine clama qu'il accordait trop d'importance à Momoi-san pour risquer de la perdre, alors que Kuroko savait très bien qu'il avait simplement peur. Avant, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, puisqu'il avait lui même eut trop peur de perdre Kagami-kun. Maintenant, en revanche, il pouvait réprimander Aomine-kun autant qu'il le voulait.

Kuroko était simplement un homme qui aimait voir ses amis heureux. Ça, et rendre Kagami-kun heureux d'une toute autre façon. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et son sourire devint grand, naturel, passionné. Si Kagami-kun avait (enfin) finit de parler avec Himuro-san, il avait des projets pour lui. Ça leur prendrait le restant de la journée, et incluaient des pauses uniquement pour manger et une longue discution pour leurs projets universitaires.

Ça pouvait attendre cependant. D'abord, Kuroko avait rendez-vous avec le pantalon de Kagami.

….

….

….

….

Akashi restait abasourdie, fixant l'homme qui avait réussi à le trouver à travers le million de personnes à Tokyo. Bien que l'homme semblait sérieux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche, juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague de ses amis de collège. Il ne pourrait pas les manquer si c'était le cas. Particulièrement Atsushi.

_Atssuuushiiiiiiiii-_

"...et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver. Je te pris de comprendre que tu es mon dernier recours et qu'il en résulte presque une douleur physique de me tenir ici et de demander ton aide. Si je ne croyais honnêtement pas que Shin-chan soit en danger d'une quelconque sorte je ne serai jamais venu. Mais tel qu'il en ait, je doit demander : Sais-tu où se trouve Shin-Midorima ?"

Akashi était déchiré entrer crier vraiment fort, admirer l'angle droit parfait de la référence de Takao et se masser les tempes avec sa main. La dernière chose, il pouvait le faire. Alors il le fit. "Laisse moi tirer ça au clair. Shintarô à disparu de votre chambre d'hôtel ce matin et est actuellement perdu sans son téléphone. Tu as, depuis ce moment, vérifier auprès de chaque joueur de basket à Tokyo, et ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé. Tu as aussi eu un appel impromptu de la mère de Shintarô, qui pensait que son fils était avec toi et pas en train de vagabonder seul dans les rues de Tokyo. Ta recherche de Shintarô ta conduit à moi, qui actuellement déteste tout ce qui l'entoure. Ai-je raison ?"

La réponse de Takao fut légèrement étouffé puisqu'il continuait cette impressionnante révérence."Écoute, tu sais ou il est ou non ? Si tu n'a pas remarqué, je suis en train de perdre la tête là-"

Ahhh, une âme sœur. Peut être que c'était ce que Shintarô appellerait le destin ? "Parfait. J'ai perdu la mienne la nuit dernière, et je sais tout juste ce qu'on doit faire pour les récupérer."

Takao se redressa finalement, roulant des épaules dans son geste. "Écoute, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas non plus ou est Shin-chan ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Tu es son gardien, pas moi. Je ne peux simplement pas le gérer. Alors rassemble tes affaires, on va prendre un verre. On va en prendre _beaucoup_."

"Est ce que ça va aider à retrouver Shin-chan ?"

"_Oui_."

"...D'accord."

…

….

Deux heures et demie plus tard et Akashi soupçonna s'être fait encore un nouvel ami. Comme Ryôta, celui là s'habillait bien, très moderne et à la mode. À la différence de Ryôta, celui là avait mis la main sur le caleçon de Shintarô..

Oh seigneur. Par chance Ryôta n'avait jamais mis la main sur le caleçon de Shintarô-

"Est ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait juste ça ou autre chose, il bavait pratiquement et on a tout juste eu le temps d'arriver assez vite à la chambre-"

Akashi s'était assez imbibé pour prendre une fascination perverse et détaché de tout ce que ce que lui racontait Kazunari. "Alors Shintarô était le dominant ? Intéressante. Il m'a toujours semblé plus soumis, bien que cela puisse être l'effet de la distance qu'il met entre lui et les autres..."

Kazunari souffla tandis qu'il avalait le reste de son whisky. "Ouais, j'ai été surprit moi aussi. Mais c'est un homme de passion, même si j'en avais pas réalisé la profondeur avant qu'on ait perdu contre – eh bien, toi – notre première année de lycée. Mais en tout cas. Le point est qu'il a aimé ça. Plus qu'aimé en fait. A la fin il ma dit que je n'avais plus le droit de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui, plus jamais, pour le restant de nos jours, en fait. Alors pourquoi il s'est tiré bordel ?"

Hmmm. Akashi prit une autre gorgée de son sake pour masquer le fait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Shintarô faisait la moitié des choses qu'il faisait. Ça avait bien plus de sens au collège quand il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de manière très ponctuelle. Maintenant qu'il avait sa propre personnalité et (apparemment) un petit ami, il devenait une énigme. "Et tu es certain qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui ? Sa mère aurait pu se tromper ?"

Son nouvel ami Kazunari le regarda de la façon dont il regardait souvent Aomine quand ils étaient encore à Teikô. D'agréables frissons lui remontèrent le dos. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il adorait le pseudo-petit ami de Shintarô. Tout ce répugnant extérieur joyeux et énergique n'était qu'une façade – ce mec savait comment tuer du regard.

"Tu penses sérieusement que la mère de Shin-chan m'appellerait si son fils était quelque part dans un rayon de dix kilomètres de leur maison ? Cette dame ne sait même pas sil elle doit me regarder quand je vais chez Shin-chan. Je suis trop moderne et occidentalisé et possiblement Coréen, juste parce que j'aime le kimchi. Il n'y est pas, Akashi. Bien que comment elle a obtenu mon numéro soit une question valide."

Akashi ronronna pensivement. La mère de Shintarô était douloureusement traditionaliste, même si elle était extrêmement anti-confrontation. Il supposa que c'était comme ça que Shintarô avait pu s'en sortir et jouer au basket pendant toutes ces années, avoir un ami comme Kazunari et être homosexuel. Même si le concept de Shintarô cachant quelque chose était étranger pour Akashi – cet homme était comme un livre ouvert, il rougissait au mouvement d'un kimono et ne pouvait mentir pour sauver sa peau – il supposa qu'il s'était amélioré avec le temps. Ou peut être que les gens ne pouvaient pas lire les visages correctement quand ils étaient à environ deux têtes au dessus d'eux ? Ou peut être que sa mère connaissait les...prédilections de son fils depuis tout ce temps, et qu'il ne lui en parlait simplement pas ?"

En fait, ayant rencontré la mère de Shintarô, il pouvait bien envisager cette possibilité. "Eh bien, c'est assez inattendu. Je suis déçus de Shintarô. On ne peut pas simplement faire espérer son amant avant de disparaître par la suite. Quelque chose doit être fait."

Kazunari cligna des yeux prudemment dans sa direction. Ça avait une longue et épuisante journée et les quatre shots de whisky qu'il avait avalé n'allaient certainement pas l'aider. Cependant il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal pour garder sa composition. Certainement bien mieux que ne l'aurait fait Akashi, s'il avait été dans une situation similaire. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule menace de mort et était principalement concerné par la santé de Shintarô plutôt que la revanche qui allait suivre. Akashi secoua la tête. Il se demanda quel genre d'amant serait Shintarô et souhaita rapidement ne pas avoir eu cette pensée.

"Quelque chose comme trouver Shin-chan?"

Bon. Ça aussi. "Cela va sans dire. Après ça, cependant, on devra élaborer un plan...implémenté des procédures pour ne plus qu'il ne nous déçoive..." juste pendant un moment, son œil billa d'un éclat doré. Les propres yeux de Takao brillèrent, ne manquant rien.

"Contentons-nous de le retrouver d'abord, Akashi-chan. Puis on pourra déterminer une punition pour les Shin-chan imprévisibles."

Bien qu'il ne soupçonne Kazunari de ne pas se tenir à ça quand ils retrouveront Shin-chan, il acquiesça tout de même. Kazunari était, dans son ensemble, le plus agréable de tous les intérêts amoureux de la génération des miracles. Même avec Himuro il y avait une resserve chez lui qu'il n'aimait pas, et il avait aussi ce truc contre les grains de beauté et tout ce qu'Atsushi avait pu mettre dans sa bouche. Taiga, évidemment, était un autre Aomine et le monde n'avait simplement pas besoin de deux comme ça. Au moins il pouvait parler anglais, bien que personne ne puisse le dire en voyant les résultats de ses examens...

S'était décidé. Kazunari était son préféré et si Shintarô progressait pas, il allait saboter Oha Asa jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

….

….

….

….

Après le shopping et le dîner vint le film, qui , Aomine savait après des années d'expérience, était le passage le plus épuisant. Satsuki était fatigué à ce moment, pas juste physiquement après son shopping, mais aussi à cause de son combat interne pour essayer de garder son sourire brillant et ses pas assurés. Il supposa qu'il ne l'avait pas rendu plus facile pour elle non plus, cette fois. Elle ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'il la rejoigne à la mis-journée en pleins milieux de son shopping et qu'une partie de ses efforts se tournèrent clairement dans sa volonté de calmer ses inquiétudes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, même si ça voulait dire étirer son propre cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tordu.

Maintenant, assis avec elle dans le noir dans une presque privée offerte par le cinéma vide, Aomine se demanda si cette fois n'était pas celle de trop. Le film qu'ils regardaient était un de ses films de fille qu'elle aimait tant – quelque chose d'agréable et de romantique, et sans savoir rien du scénario il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Satsuki vibrait pratiquement dans son effort pour se retenir de pleurer. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prévenir, il passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, et l'approcha de lui. Une chance pour lui qu'elle ait placée sa boisson sur l'autre accoudoir et qu'elle avait finalement relevée celui qui les séparait. Il soupira, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour entendre. "Oi. Si tu es triste, pleure, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas me sauver. Personne ne partira."

Elle secoua la tête avec entêtement, mais avec la lumière venant depuis l'écran il put voir l'humidité se rassembler dans ses cils. "Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Je me le suis promis. Je ne rendrai pas cela plus difficile pour toi, Dai-chan ."

La terreur le paralysa pendant un instant. Que coulait elle dire ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Ou faisait elle simplement référence à son habitude (naturelle) à éviter tout ce qui était féminin et pleurait ? Ouais, ça devait être ça."C'est plus dur pour moi de te voir comme ça Satsu. Particulièrement parce que je ne peux rien y faire." il ne voulait pas que son amertume soir aussi présente, ne voulant pas qu'elle n'en tire de conclusion plus profonde. Mais maintenant elle le regardait avec de grands yeux indignés et oh merde elle allait probablement le frapper d'une minute à l'autre-

"Comment peux-tu dire ça, Dai-chan ? Ce n'est pas une question d'y faire quelque chose, pas nécessairement – Tetsu-kun n'a pas besoin qu'on y face quelque chose – mais si tu veux prendre ça comme cela, tu fais quelque chose pour moi ! Tout le temps ! Sauf quand c'est moi qui fais quelque chose pour toi, mais c'est légèrement différent. Dans des moments comme ça, Dai-chan, tu es -" elle fut interrompue par un hoquet et une larme qui sortit finalement du barrage de son œil. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, triste et confuse, mais toujours déterminé à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce fut son expression singulière qui fit finalement tomber la dernière barrière d'Aomine.

_Oh et puis merde._

Sans prendre le temps de considérer les ramifications de ses actes, il passa son autre bras sous ses jambes et l'attira sur ses genoux. Puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, peu importe l'expression (il ne pouvait lui même pas dire) il portait.

"Dai-chan ? Qu'est-ce que- ?"

"C'est tout ce que je peux faire, baka. Que ce soit m'occuper de toi où nom, c'est ce que tu auras." il parla dans la peau juste derrière son oreille, murmurant faiblement pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas toutes les nuances de son intonation. Une de ses mains s'arrêta sur sa hanche et l'autre passa dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement de réconfort. Pendant un long et douloureux moment, elle resta assise, fragile comme du verre, sur ses genoux. Mais au troisième passage de sa main dans ses cheveux elle se détendit contre lui, portant ses deux mains à son visage dans le but d'attraper ses larmes.

Alors il la serra plus fort, bien qu'il ne varia jamais le rythme prudent sur sa tête. S'était mieux qu'elle ne repose son épaule contre sa poitrine, autrement elle pourrait sentir le rythme fou de son cœur. Toujours était-il que peu importe ce que son corps lui dictait, il n'en ferait rien. Et alors quoi si chaque instinct masculin et hormone en lui criaient de stopper sa tristesse en utilisant tous les moyens possibles ? S'il faisait ça il la perdrait et ne serait plus jamais aussi proche.

Ses tremblements devenaient de plus en plus importants et il dut retenir un grognement. Bien qu'il ne puisse blâmer Tetsu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un petit peu. L'alternative était pire cependant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'espérer que Satsuki ne tourne son regard vers lui, et-

Comme si elle testait inconsciemment ses forces, Satsuki passa soudainement ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant promptement son visage dans sa clavicule. Aomine était maintenant douloureusement conscient de la courbure de son corps sur ses genoux, du tremblement de ses épaules et de sa bouche qui était appuyée directement contre sa peau. Il prit une longue et frissonnante inspiration, priant les dieux du courage. Mais ses mains étaient déjà en train de le trahir, glissant de ses cheveux à son dos, appuyant subtilement son corps contre le sien. S'il lui rappelait de l'endroit où ils étaient ça serait suffisant, non ? Elle s'éloignerait probablement. "Satsuki-"

Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix soit aussi suave. C'était sûrement ça qui avait fait que Satsuki avait relevé la tête si rapidement, avec de si grands yeux sombres. Elle se figea contre lui et même si les larmes se rassemblaient dans ses yeux, elles ne tombaient plus. Il le regarda sans pouvoir rien y faire, capturé par ses sentiments impossibles à conquérir pour elle.

"Je suis toujours triste, Dai-chan. Fait encore quelque chose pour moi."

Son souffle fut un courant d'air chaud qui s'accrocha dans ses dents. Elle ne savait pas les effets que ses mots avaient sur lui, ni comment ils pouvaient être pris, il en était certain. Mais ça ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Maintenant l'envie de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne connaisse plus rien que le goût de ses lèvres dépassait tout le reste et a moins qu'il ne la pousse de ses genoux dans les trente secondes, ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

"Satsuki, on dois-"

"_S'il te plait_, Dai-chan. Je n'en peux plus. Tu es si chaleureux. S'il te plaît, fait quelque chose pour moi et fait moi _oublier_."

La dernière petite ficelle retenant sa résolution cassa. Il se redressa, approchant leur nez suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils se frottent avant de lui prendre ses lèvres. "C'est toi qui à demander, Satsuki-" sa bouche passa lentement contre la sienne, comme lui offrant une dernière chance de reculer. Quand elle ne fit rien d'autre que soupirer contre ses lèvres, en revanche, il les appuya avec plus de fermeté contre les siennes, s'abandonnant entièrement.

Il n'était pas un novice total en matière de baiser, bien que son expérience soit limitée à des camarades de classe téméraires qui le prenait par surprise et à une femme plus âgée dans un bar qu'il avait fréquenté une fois avec Kise. Son style compulsif naturel fut masqué et il passa de longues minutes à bouger sa bouche lentement contre la sienne. Cela offrait une intimité qu'aucuns des deux ne connaissait, la poussant à s'agiter et à se tortiller sur ses genoux. Bien que cela soit très proche de chauffer son désir, il les retient tous les deux, gardant ce rythme lent et presque atroce. Rien de tout cela n'était pour lui. Elle voulait qu'on lui change les idées, elle voulait être au _chaud_, et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Quand sa prise sur son épaule devint inconfortablement forte, il laissa sa langue tracer paresseusement ses lèvres. Il ne la poussa pas, ni ne chercha à prendre le dessus sur elle , il humidifia simplement le baiser et attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Sa main agrippa sa hanche par réflexe quand elle ouvrit la bouche dans une invitation évidente. Il s'aventura un peu plus lorsqu'il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

_"Mnnnh-"_ elle se reprit trop tard et les yeux mis-clos d'Aomine remarquèrent le rougissement qui n'apparaissait que maintenant sur ses joues. Il la mordilla à nouveau, avant de la lécher généreusement juste après. Ses mains passèrent sur ses courbes, s'enfonçant dans le creux de sa taille, saisissant ses épaules, s'étendant sur ses cuisses. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Le rythme du baiser s'accélérait et Satsuki ne cachait plus sa langue derrière ses dents. Ses mouvements commencèrent à imiter les siens et il se retrouva à ravaler un grognement quand elle prit sa langue entre ses lèvres et suçota.

Il la rapprocha de lui, les braises du désir se répandant dans son corps et son esprit. Ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal ne faisait plus partie de leur interaction et à en juger par la façon dont Satsuki se tortillait contre lui dans un effort pour changer de position, elle était d'accord. Quand il réalisa qu'elle essayait de faire il passa une main de chaque côté de sa taille et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse passer un genou de chaque côté de lui. Maintenant elle était perchée au dessus de lui et le contrôlait complètement. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et en demanda plus, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements avec sa bouche. Ses mains à lui étaient partout maintenant, le passant plus dessus mais rendant hommage aux courbes qui avaient influencées son type depuis qu'il avait douze ans. À en juger par ses plaintes appréciatives, Satsuki n'avait aucun problème avec sa vénération et l'encourageait même en appuyant ses hanches contre les siennes.

"Satsuki-" s'en était trop. Aomine ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps et dans une tentative désespérer pour se refroidir, il retira ses lèvres. Pourtant ce n'était pas mieux maintenant il savait exactement de quoi Satsuki avait l'air quand ses yeux étaient assombris, ses cheveux décoiffés, et sa jupe remontée à la moitié de ses cuisses. Le plus intime objet de ses fantasmes devenait maintenant réalité et sans en avoir conscience il se pencha et passa lentement ses lèvres et ses dents dans son cou.

Satsuki s'arqua sur ses genoux et Aomine aspira durement en réponse. Sa plainte étouffée passa au dessus du son du film et ce son tua toute pensée rationnelle. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa clavicule, ou il traça le kanji de son propre non avant de les faire glissé.

"_Daiki_, _oui-"_

Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il pouvait être si excité en entendant son nom. Ça n'avait certainement pas été le cas quand elle l'avait employée la nuit dernière – mais la façon dont elle le dit maintenant transforma son membre en acier et il fut incapable de se retenir de le presser contre elle. Ses longs doigts massèrent son décolleté, plongeant sous la bretelle de son soutien gorge. Ça aurait été l'accomplissement de quatre-vingt dix pour-cent de ses rêves érotiques s'il pouvait juste descendre assez bas pour sentir se bout de ses seins et cinq pour-cent de plus s'il pouvait le prendre dans sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de descendre le sous-vêtement couleur crème juste un peu plus...

_Une seconde-_

Dans son brouillard influencé par son désir, il fallut un long moment pour qu'Aomine réalise la raison pour laquelle il pouvait si facilement voir la couleur du soutien-gorge de Satsuki. C'était parce que les lumières du cinéma s'étaient allumées, les laissant en pleine vue de quiconque entrerait. Satsuki, en revanche, fut plus rapide dans sa prise de conscience. Elle se figea contre lui et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et effrayés. L'expression qu'il y vit tua ses ardeurs mais pas son excitation, que Satsuki manqua de casser avec ses genoux tandis qu'elle se referma sur ses genoux dans une tentative pour s'échapper. La douleur le força à se pencher à prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant qu'il ne puisse se relever pour la suivre. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il se releva, mais elle était déjà en train de courir à travers les doubles portes et au moment où il les atteignit, elle n'était déjà plus visible.

_Abruti d'idiot crétin d'enfoirer tu as tout foutu en l'air quel bordel t'était en train de faire avec ta bite ?_

Aomine donna un coup de pied dans la porte du cinéma et jura à haute voix. Il donna un autre coup de pied et pensait à en faire une habitude quand il y réfléchit et se laissa glisser au sol complètement vaincu. Il couvrit ses yeux avec une main, non pas pour cacher des larmes, mais pour faire disparaître le monde. Il l'avait fait. Il avait été à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'était promis et il venait juste de perdre sa meilleure amie en faisant cela. Comment avait il put prendre avantage d'elle comme ça ? Ça ne comptait pas qu'elle lui ait pratiquement demandée de le faire – c'était lui dont le cœur était en jeu et il n'aurait jamais dû céder.

Qu'était il censé faire _maintenant _? Il pouvait essayer d'assaillir son téléphone avec des appels et des textos camper devant sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Mais que pouvait il bien lui dire ? Comment pouvait il lui dire que pour lui, ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas du tout une erreur ? Qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, qu'il était parfaitement prêt à changer ou retarder ses choix de vie pour elle ? Ce n'était pas juste de la surprendre quand elle était tout juste remise du choc initial de sa déception amoureuse. Mais c'était tout aussi inacceptable de ne pas essayer de l'atteindre pour s'excuser, au moins.

Il chercha aveuglément son téléphone, entrant le numéro qu'il avait depuis longtemps mémorisé. Comme il s'y était attendu, il tomba directement sur la messagerie. "Satsuki. Envoie-moi un texto quand tu arrives chez toi, même si tu ne veux pas parler. Juste pour que je sache que tu vas bien. On pourra parler plus tard." puis puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, "Je suis désolé." _je suis désolé, je suis un crétin, je suis en colère, je suis frustré. Je veux faire un putain de trou avec mon poing dans le mur, et je veux me frapper._ Il raccrocha, laissa sa main retombée au sol. Il supposa que la chose la plus intelligente a faire était lui laisser du temps et de se préparer à ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'elle pendant un ou deux jours. Il lui en donnerait cinq, maximum. Ils n'avaient pas été séparés depuis si longtemps depuis le collège et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait bien s'en sortir si ça venait à durée plus que ça.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il passa rapidement en revue la liste de ses contacts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve un numéro qu'il n'avait appelé que trois fois depuis qu'il avait ce téléphone. Il le sélectionna maintenant, espérant qu'il n'interrompe rien.

"...Bonjour ?"

"Tu es avec Tetsu, là maintenant ?"

La réponse de Kagami fut un mélange de prudence et d'embarras. "C'est- euh, mince. Ouais. Tu veux lui parler ? Il a son téléphone, tu sais."

"Non. C'est toi que j'ai appelé, non ? J'ai besoin d'une faveur." il soupira, appuyant sa paume contre son front. Dieu, que c'était embarrassant. Kagami était un gars assez bien qui pouvait garder sa langue, mais...

"Est-ce que cette faveur inclus Kuroko ?" il y avait un soupçon de possessivité dans sa voix et cela fit sourire Aomine avec ironie. C'était bien pour Tetsu, mais mauvais pour lui si Kagami avait la moindre idée stupide.

"Plus ou moins. Ça vous inclut tous les deux, un terrain de basket et me botter le cul. Ça te parait bien ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain de devoir répondre honnêtement. Je suis curieux, cependant. Peut-être même un peu inquiet."

"Vous pouvez me retrouver au parc Toshigawa dans une demi-heure ou non ?"

Il y eut un moment de pause et Aomine imagina Kagami demanda à Kuroko ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne voulait pas en imaginer plus, puisqu'il y avait quatre-vingts pour cent de possibilités pour que l'un d'entre eux ou même les deux soient dévêtus.

"Kuroko dit oui, mais il veux savoir ce qui se passe. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas lui parler... ?"

Aomine grimaça. Non. Il ne voulait pas parler avant de s'être punis bien comme il fait. "Dit lui juste que j'ai merdé. J'ai suivi son conseil. Je me sentirai pas mieux avant..." _Qu'on me tende mon cul sur un plateau. J'ai besoin d'être punis, ou je n'arrêterais pas de voir la peur de Satsuki._ "Avant que je perde."

La trépidation de Kagami était évidente. "...Je passe le téléphone à Ku-"

Aomine raccrocha abruptement, incapable de faire avec la perspicacité de Tetsu. Ils les avaient assez vu de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il avait simplement besoin d'un moment seul avec ses pensées.

TBC

C'est un vrai régal pour moi de traduire une fic écrite dans un anglais aussi bon, alors je suis d'autant plus ravis que vous l'aimiez aussi. A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre et merci de votre soutient. Par conte Mo-chan, pas de couple pour Akashi cette foi sorry, peut être une prochaine ? J'aime bien le AkaFuri moi aussi


End file.
